Amor? Larga a cerveja!
by Wicked-Aleena
Summary: Isso era o que ambos pensavam e diziam aos amigos. Mas o que acontecerá quando Ernie, o eleito chefe de turma, tem que sair da escola e é Draco o eleito, que tem que trabalhar em parceria com Hermione?DH! Novos personagens, romance, e muita comédia!Leiam!
1. O inicio!

1ºCapitulo –

Era o sétimo ano de Hermione em hogwarts. Ela não era mais aquela menina timida e sempre agarrada aos livros (se bem que ainda fosse a melhor aluna de toda a Hogwarts). Ela tinha sido nomeada Chefe de Turma, o que significava muita coisa, inclusive, que iria ter a sua própria sala comum, partilhada com o Chefe de Turma (que ela supunha que fosse o Hufflepuff Ernie McMilliam)...

Hermione estava muito diferente. O cabelo, outrora muito volumoso e demasiado encaracolado, caia-lhe em suaves e castanhos cachos pelas costas. Trajava uma roupa muggle, que lhe ficava a matar... (corsários de ganga largões, e uma t-shirt cor de rosa clarinho). Os lábios estavam realçados com Lip Gloss. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam. Tinha resolvido mudar. Estava farta de ser o patinho feio.

Quando entrou na estação, muitos rapazes pararam a olhar para ela. E muitas raparigas também... Algumas tiveram que dar com a varinha na cabeça dos namorados e gritar-lhes aos ouvidos "WOOOOOOOOOOW, EU ESTOU AQUI!!!" (não se sabe ao certo quantos namoros acabaram naquele dia...)Quando passou por um grupo de Ravenclaws do sexto ano, ouviu um deles dizer: "Nunca mais bebo Whiskeys de Fogo antes de vir para o comboio...". Hermione não pode deixar de se rir. Olhou para o rapaz, e disse num tom divertido, pondo-lhe o dedo no queixo: "Existe sempre os AA... Se estiveres interessado, depois anda falar comigo..." e deixou-o com cara de troll a olhar para ela...Foi em direcção aos seus dois melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter.

Desde que Ron entrara para o Quidditch, ganhara uns bons musculos, e popularidade também. As meninas olhavam para ele de uma outra forma, e ele, claro, não deixava o seu fã-clube á espera... Hermione achava mesmo que ele tinha um sério problema psicológico, já que saia com uma rapariga diferente a cada semana. E, claro, ele tentou-se justificar...

- Hermiiiiiiiiiione, minha querida amiga!!! Mas eu não posso deixar as pobres moças a espera! Isso era um crime... – abanou a cabeça ruiva, com uma madeixa de cabelo a cair para os olhos, com os olhos fechados, como se achasse aquilo impensável. - Eu só lhes faço um favor dando-lhes um pouco de Ron Weasley!!! – dizendo isto, apontou com as mãos o seu corpo...

É claro e evidente que isto só fez com que Hermione revirasse os olhos.

Quanto ao Harry... Bem, ele não era, nem de longe, nem de perto, tão namoradeiro quanto o melhor amigo... No entanto, também ele fazia muitas raparigas suspirarem. Tinha adquirido o charme do pai, James Potter (N/A : eu sou M-A-L-U-C-A por James Potter!!! JAMIXIIIINHO muahahahahhaa)... e inda tinha olhos verdes de bónus...

Quando chegou perto deles, Harry olhou para ela, atrás dos seus óculos, e por um momento, não a reconheceu...E quando a reconheceu... cuspiu literalmente a cerveja de manteiga que estava a ingerir para uma loira Hufflepuff que estava a passar...

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH!!!! QUE NOJO! – com o berro da quintianista, todos olharam naquela direcção...

... e todos ficaram assim K.O!!!!

O cenário era, de facto, hilariante... Ron com cara de troll a olhar para ela, como se nunca na vida a tivesse visto... Harry ainda com cerveja de manteiga a escorrer pelo queixo, e a boca meia aberta... Uma certa Hufflepuff aos berros no meio da estação com Harry Potter, com a roupa salpicada de cerveja de manteiga... e Hermione, que muito calmamente se sentou em cima da sua mala, com um sorriso no rosto... Tinha imaginado as reacções dos amigos, e não estavam muito diferentes da sua imaginação...

Um rapaz loiro (DRACO MAAAALFOY, dah!) tinha acabado de entrar na estação quando ouviu o berro. Olhou naquela direcção, e não reconheceu a rapariga de cabelo castanho. Viu o "weasel" e o "potty" a olharem para _essa_ rapariga, e a rapariga loira aos berros com o rapaz da cicatriz... mas ele não parecia estar a ouvir, estava com a atenção toda fixada na morena...

- Pronto Knight... Dá para parar com isso? Estás a rebentar com os meus timpanos... – disse a rapariga de cabelo castanho. Draco identificou logo a voz. Ele não podia crer... era a Granger!!!

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! ELE SUJOU AS MINHAS CALÇAS!

- Nada que não se resolva... – Hermione pegou na varinha e murmurou um "Scourgify" e as calças de Sofia Knight ficaram, de imadiato, limpas e como novas... A loira foi-se embora, ainda a rogar pragas a Harry.

- Uh.... olá!!! – cumprimentou Hermione, que ja estava a ficar constrangida pelo facto de os amigos não dizerem nada...

Ron foi o 1º a recompor-se

- Miooooooone! Mas o que... que... ahum...

De repente, deu o sinal para o comboio...

- Falamos lá dentro... tenho que ir a cabine dos chefes de turma, até já! – Hermione falou, já a correr. Não queria chegar atrasada logo no 1ºdia...


	2. Por de trás da porta

N/A: Olá pessoal! Poisé! Eu tentei por as notas de autor no outro capitulo, mas tive uns "probleminhas" com o , que muito amigavelmente NAO QUIS POR AS MINHAS NOTAS DE AUTOR.

Esta fic é feita em conjunto com a minha grande amiga, Niham (Célia). P adoro-te sista!

Informações sobre a fanfic: passa-se no 7ºano da Hermione e do Draco, e como já devem ter percebido, a história desenvolve-se em torno da nomeação de ambos para o cargo de Chefes de Turma. Como irão eles suportar a presença um do outro!?

Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem reviews! Não sabem o quão importante é para nós que deixem Reviews!

Wicked-Aleena & Niham

* * *

2ºCapitulo – Por de trás da Porta........

Hermione subiu para o comboio, e correu para a carruagem dos chefes de turma... podia não ser tão certinha, mas era fã incondicional da pontualidade!!!

Chegou á cabine, e entrou... O chefe de turma, fosse lá quem fosse, ainda não tinha chegado... Ela tirou então um livro da bolsinha (Nota Autora: Mione uma vez, Mione para sempre... Ela tinha k tirar um livro, oras!!!) E absorveu-se na leitura de Romeo e Julieta.

Então, o chefe de turma abriu a porta da cabine, e sentou-se no banco em frente de Hermione. Então, como viu que ela não o notava, perguntou:

- Á espera que chegue o Romeo? Puff, Granger, sinceramente... Se estás á espera que chegue o Sr.Certo vais ficar solteira toda a vida... Tsk Tsk...

Hermione deu um pulo no banco, deixando cair o livro no chão. Abriu a boca. MALFOY. MALFOY ERA O CHEFE DE TURMA. Meeeeerda, eu vou ter que fazer a vigia com este paspalho! aiiiiii eu não mereço, NINGUÉM MERECE!!! Mas, espera aí... o Ernie... ele é muito mais responsável... Dumbledore endoideceu! Malfoy a chefe de turma? Ele consegue ser pior que o Ron! Bem... ninguém é pior que o Ron, mas a sala vai estar sempre cheia de raparigas, e... oh não, a Parkinson, ela vai estar sempre na sala comum, NÃO! Os meus ouvidos não aguentam aqueles gritinhos histér...

- O gato comeu-te a lingua? Ou usaste-a tanto a gastaste? – perguntou o loiro sarcástico, como sempre. Ele estava muito diferente. O cabelo, antigamente puxado com gel para trás, estava agora curto, e espetado. Os olhos mantinham-se os mesmos, azuis cinzentos e gélidos, mas mesmo assim, muito chamativos. As raparigas não eram indeferentes ao olhar de Draco Malfoy, que tinha muitas raparigas caídas a seus pés. Ele era alto, e um com um corpo bem constituído, ai... aquele Quidditch fazia milagres!

- Mas.... Ernie... – balbiciou Hermione, como uma perfeita idiota.

- Quem? O palhaço dos Hufflepuff? – Draco riu – Esse mudou de escola, foi para Portugal estudar... Está lá, numa escola pequenina... E então, o Dumbledore escolheu-me a mim... Mas, ora ora, parece que a menina não ficou la muito satisfeita, pois não? – troçou

- Não de todo. – Ela cruzou os braços – Só queria saber o que o Dumbledore tem na cabeça para te nomear como chefe de turma...

- Sabes, eu também... Quero dizer, eu vou ser chefe de turma, era bom que ele me tivesse dado uma parceira digna de trabalhar com um Malfoy... Agora uma Sangue de Lama... Pufftttt...

Hermione olhou para ele muito séria. Depois esboçou um sorriso. Era óbvio que o rapaz não sabia que ela tinha mudado. Não era só fisicamente. Ela prometeu a si própria que iria deixar de chorar por dá cá esta palha. Cansou. O facto de ele lhe chamar Sangue de Lama era indiferente... Não a atingia mais...

Ele ficou admirado... Que é feito daquela rapariguinha que ficava com os olhos vermelhos sempre que eu lhe dirigia um insulto?!

- Malfoy, Malfoy... – disse ela, levantado-se – Tu deves pensar que me atinges, não é? Pois bem, meu querido, fixa lá bem isto: EU NÃO SOU A MESMA MIUDINHA QUE FUGIA COM MEDO DO MALFOYZINHO DE MERDA. Cansei, OK? Por isso, ve lá se me deixas em paz, porque este é o meu ultimo ano em hogwarts, e eu vou aproveitá-lo da melhor maneira. Sem os teus insultos de merda.

Saiu sem lhe dar uma palavra, deixando Draco revoltado : Mas QUEM é que ela pensa que é para dizer isto?? A MIM??? Ai, mas ela vai-se arrepender!!!

E dando um soco no banco, deitou-se ao comprido e refugiou-se nos próprios pensamentos.

Perante aquele "discurso" triunfante, Hermione saiu com um ar altivo, e, com um sorriso no rosto, dirigiu-se para a carruagem onde se encontravam os elementos do trio dourado. Harry e Ron.

Ron! – Exclamou Hermione no meio da confusão.

A carruagem onde se encontravam, estava cheia de raparigas que quase se rastejavam aos pés dos dois. Era claro que Harry parecia bastante aflito por sair dali! Ele nunca fora desse género de rapaz, por isso aquela situação de certo modo enervava-o

Aa...Mione! Já chegaste! Que bom! – Ron, sabia que depois das suas "amigas" se irem embora Hermione, tal como quem faz a um filho iria reprimi-lo.

Esta sabia que Ron se queria mais uma vez justificar, mas ignorando, pediu calmamente às raparigas do fã-clube, que saíssem. E quando realmente tinham saído todas, foi bombardeada com perguntas da parte do ruivo, na esperança de abafar o assunto das raparigas.

Então como correu? Quem era o Chefe de Turma? – perguntou como num flash.

Ron, muito engenhoso! Mas para a próxima que te vir com esta confusão de raparigas não escapas de sermão! – respondeu Hermione, ora zangada, ora divertida com a cara dos dois!

Oh, vá lá, Mione , conta-nos mas é o que aconteceu!

Pronto eu conto! – Hermione sorriu com ar malícia e vitória no rosto, como os dois rapazes nunca tinham visto antes.

Mione, o que é que aconteceu? Estamos a ficar muito curiosos! – respondeu Harry cheio de energia.

Está bem, está bem! Eu conto!

Foi assim, quando cheguei à carruagem dos Chefes de Turma, sentei-me num dos bancos e como estava vazia, esperei que aparecesse o novo Chefe de Turma que eu esperava que fosse o Ernie McMilliam. Mas enganei-me! Passados alguns minutos apareceu aquele quem eu menos esperava!

Espera aí! Tu disseste AQUELE? – Ron falava bastante mais alto do que habitual e com um ponta de ciúmes no rosto.

Ron! Deixa-a falar! Queres ou não queres saber quem é?! – Harry ao mesmo tempo que dizia aquilo puxava-o para baixo.

Hermione continuou a falar...

Sim, sim! É um rapaz que nós conhecemos muito bem! É o estúpido do MALFOY! Já viram no que estou metida?! – Hermione também falava alto, mas as recordações do que se sucedeu depois, acalmaram-na.

É claro que ele como sempre se demonstrou desagradável! Mas desta vez ou se porta di-rei-ti-nho, ou paga um preço muito alto!

Porque eu desatei aos berros e consegui cala-lo! O que o deixou furioso! – Hermione disse esta ultima frase entre gargalhadas, sem reparar no que estava à sua volta.

Harry estava admirado com o que acabara de ouvir, da rapariga que em tempos não quebrava as regras, mas também divertido.

Ron por sua vez estava vermelho de raiva, prestes a explodir!

Hermione parou de rir quando olhou para ele.

Passa-se alguma coisa Ron? – perguntou num tom cauteloso.

"Passa-se alguma coisa Ron?!!" – o que Harry temera, estava a acontecer! Ron só iria fazer com que se chateasse com Hermione!

Tu, vais conviver durante um ano INTEIRO, com aquele...grrr MALFOY! E pelos vistos estás muito contente!!!

Ron cala-te! – Harry estava furioso com a atitude parva do amigo, mas era tarde demais!

Hermione estava enervada ao ponto de cerrar os punhos!

Desculpa, RONALD WEASLEY, não percebi?!!! Que culpa tenho eu de o MALFOY ser nomeado CHEFE DE TURMA?!! Como é que podes dizer que estou CONTENTE, por ser ele com quem eu vou trabalhar?! (Trabalhar? Sei...LOL, Muahahaha) Sinceramente pensei que todos estes anos de amizade servissem para me conheceres melhor!! – Hermione saiu furiosa batendo com a porta!

Não acredito, hoje é o primeiro dia de aulas e já te estás a zangar com a Hermione?! Pois olha conhecendo-a como conheço, se queres voltar a falar com ela terás de lhe pedir desculpas!- Harry gritava com Ron, e ele olhava-o com ar de choque com o que acabara de fazer.

Enquanto isso, bastante afastada, Hermione procurava (sem qualquer resultado até agora) a sua conselheira Ginny Weasley.

Ouviu a porta de uma cabine fechar com um ligeiro "track!", e possuída de curiosidade entrou...

Era uma cabine escura, sem janelas, que dava a sensação de ser uma dispensa.

- Er...olá! Está aqui alguém? – Hermione sem evitar, entrou.

Devia ser ali que guardavam os mantimentos durante a viagem, pois vários sacos de farinha estavam rotos no chão.

A porta fechou-se de novo. Com a respiração a acelerar, Hermione deu um pulinho para tentar abrir a porta.

- Por favor abre!! Porque é que não trouxe a minha varinha? Sou tão parva! – os seus olhos côr de chocolate reflectiam agora alguma insegurança.

- Abre-te!!! Com isto dava pontapés e batia com os punhos fechados na porta, embora não tivesse qualquer hipótese.

- Pock! Um barulho abafado vinha de trás das muitas prateleiras que se encontravam lá.

A sua respiração ofegante, acelerava...!

Decidida cerrou os dentes e aproximou-se do sítio de onde tinha vindo o barulho, quando de repente: POCK!!

Um saco de farinha cobria Hermione da cabeça aos pés e ouviam-se gargalhadas que lhe eram familiares.

AHAHA! – Tenho pena de ti Granger, pensei que fosses mais esperta! AHAH.

MALFOY!! Seu, menino rico da merda!- Hermione contorcia-se de raiva, enquanto gritava.

Ena, ena! – Mas que ousadia, para uma sangue-de-lama!

Foi a gota de água!!

Reza Malfoy!- Hermione correu na direcção do rapaz louro e com o punho fechado deu-lhe um murro no olho.

AU!! Como te atreves sua NOJENTA!!

Malfoy, agarrou Hermione pelos braços e encostou-a a uma das prateleiras.

LARGA-ME!! Espera até o professor Dumbledore ficar a saber dist...calou-se, sentiu uma onda de calor lhe percorrer o corpo...Malfoy abraçava-se fortemente a Hermione, dando-lhe um beijo nos seus lábios cobertos de farinha! Ao principio não ofereceu resistência mas à medida que a sensação do beijo evoluía (LOL, evoluía, ham, pois claro!) juntou todas as suas forças e num gesto brusco deu-lhe um estalo e empurrou-o para trás. (tem calma a joelhada fica pra mais tarde ;)

O que é que pensas que estás a FAZER!!- Hermione gritava e gesticulava com os braços, como nunca o tinha feito, sentia-se pessimamente...er...BEM??!!! MIONE!!! BEM??! Agora gostas dos beijos do MALFOY?! Cala-te claro que não gosto!!

Parabéns Granger, fiquei surpreendido! Nunca pensei que uma sangue-de-lama como tu soubesse beijar, e muito menos assim! – Malfoy estava a conseguir o que queria, estava a enervá-la!

AHHHHHH! Cala-te seu verme!! Atiras-te a qualquer uma e por isso pensas que és o maior!

Mas foi a primeira e última vez, que conseguiste isto!!

A vingança vai doer, ai vai, vai!!!!

A porta da cabine estava de novo aberta e, Malfoy sentado ainda no meio do chão disse: "Espera até a escola inteira saber que a Granger se atirou a um Malfoy! Ahaha!"

Sem obter resposta da rapariga de cabelo encaracolado (neste momento branco), levantou-se e sentindo-se muito melhor saiu.

**N/A  Agradecimentos: **

**- **agradecemos á aline e á nara (vao ficar a conhece-la no próximo capitulo... sim... elas sao personagens reais!) por nos inspirarem

- agradecemos a TODO o povo brasileiro por nos inspirarem

- agradecemos á Pandora (oh yeah bitch! Nao t safas!) por nos ter ensinado a adorar e a venerar Draco/Hermione

- agradecemos a toda a comunidade da NetHog por existirem.

- agradecemos á JKRowling por ter tido a brilhante ideia de escrever Harry Potter, e ter criado 2 personagens tão brilhantes (Draco e Hermione, é claro!)

- agradecemos a todos os escritores do , por também nos terem inspirado, de uma forma ou outra.

- e, por ultimo, agradecemos a todos que lerem esta história por terem perdido 5 minutos conosco!

REVIEWS!


	3. BrasilMeu Brasil Brasileiro!

**N/A: Olááááá�! Aqui estamos mais uma vez! Wicked-Aleena e Niham! Com mais um chap. de AMOR, LARGA A CERVEJA. Eheheheheh. Esperamos que gostem! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews e tal... porque ajuda muito á nossa inspiração! Ah pois é! Entao... Aqui vai o capitulo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3 – Brasil...Meu Brasil Brasileiro!

Hermione ainda a rogar pragas ao Slytherin mais popular de Hogwarts, vagueava de um lado para o outro, numa das carruagens até dar um encontrão a uma rapariga, que não tinha aspecto de ser Inglesa.

- Ai, desculpa... estava distraída – alegou Hermione, um pouco envergonhada.

A rapariga á sua frente tinha os cabelos pelo meio das costas, ligeiramente ondulados, quase lisos. A expressão era meiga, os olhos castanhos estavam abertos de curiosidade, olhando para a rapariga que estava coberta de farinha da cabeça aos pés. Trajava uma roupa de férias muggle, uma mini saia com um blusinha branca de alsas. Então, ela abriu um sorriso, e falou:

- Hello, my friend! Não tem que desculpar, eu entendo que você não está lá em boas condições, né? – falou, com sotaque brasileiro.

Hermione ficou surpreendida...

- É, eu tive alguns problemas com um rap...

Então uma outra rapariga aproximou-se. Era mais ou menos da mesma altura que a outra, os cabelos pretos eram bastante encaracolados e estavam presos num puxo atrás da cabeça. Também tinha os olhos castanhos, muito vivos. Estava com uns jeans e uma camisola caviadaás riscas e cheia de cores, que contrastava muito bem com a pele morena. Então ela virou-se para a amiga e, com os braços em volta dos ombros, disse:

- Obaaa, Aline, eu tô com frio! – disse, com cara de sofredora, sem sequer notar Hermione.

- E você pensa que eu não, oras? E não é você que tá de mini saia, porra! – reclamou a outra, de volta. Então a rapariga de cabelo negro notou Hermione.

- Untz! Desculpa, eu não tinha notado você!

- Você nota alguma coisa, Nay? – perguntou a outra, sorrindo para a amiga. – Desculpa, eu sou Aline, e essa aqui – apontou para a amiga – é Nara, mas pode chamar ela de Nay.

- Ah, ol�, eu sou Hermione Granger – sorriu – Vocês não são inglesas, pois nãoÉ que, para estarem com frio... Está até muito calor!

Aline e Nay olharam para ela com caras aparvalhadas.

- Só pode tar brincando! – falou Nay.

- Não... Até tá muito calor!

- Ahhhh, de onde a gente vem é muito mais quentinho...

- É... mas aqui existe outro tipo de "quente"... – Nay estava com os olhos fixos num ponto atrás de Hermione.

Aline olhou e falou sério para a amiga.

- Nara Lais! Você acabou de chegar, não vai se pôr atirando logo nos garotos!

Nara olhou para ela com cara de ofendida.

- Quem disse que eu ía? Eu só preciso de um coleguinha pa dançar forró, e ele até que parece legalzinho!

Aline olhou desconfiada...

Hermione olhou para trás e viu Ron. RON?

- Esperem aí, vocês estão falando – apontou para o ruivo, esquecendo por um momento a farinha – daquele rapaz?

Nay continuou olhando para o rapaz, sem ouvir uma palavra que Hermione tinha dito. Aline suspirou, como se Nay fosse um caso perdido...

- É, parece que sim...

Hermione começou a rir... Ron começou a andar na direcção delas, e Nay abanou a cabeça e pôs o seu melhor sorriso. Sorriso esse que se desvanesceu quando ele passou por ela e perguntou a Hermione, numa voz escandalizada :

- Mas o que raios te aconteceu? – perguntou, ao ver Hermione coberta de branco.

- Sabes, Ron – ahhhh é assim que o carinha se chama, pensou Nay. – eu achei que o branco estava na moda, então decidi enfarinhar-me... O QUE É QUE TU ACHAS, HUM? Foi o Malfoy, aquela bicha aguada...

- Ahhh, eu vou-me ving...

- Nao vais coisissima nenhuma – cortou Hermione, rispida – Nem penses em estragar-me a diversão!

Enquanto Aline observava atentamente o desenrolar da conversa, e com os olhos (novamente) muito abertos, Nara estava mais ocupada a olhar para Ron de cima a baixo...

Ron, sentindo um olhar cravado em si, finalmente notou as brasileiras, e falou, num tom de voz mais profundo, que ele costumava usar para lançar charme para cima das meninas.

- Ups, desculpem-me a indelicadeza, foi uma coisa muito rude da minha parte... – Hermione revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços, entre o divertida e o revoltada – Eu sou Ronald Weasley, mas todos me tratam por Ron. E eu e a Mione aqui, somos da maravilhosa equipa dos Gryffindor.

- Ah sim, eu ouvi falar das equipas... Dizem que os Sluthyrins...

- Slytherin – apressou-se a corrigir Hermione.

- Ah, esses aí. Dizem que eles são mauzinhos... – disse ela, sorrindo – Bem, eu sou Aline e essa aí...

- Essa aqui é Nara – completou Nara, não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de meter conversa com o ruivo. – A gente vai para o 7ºano... dos Gryffindor, eu espero...

Ron sorriu... Essa Nara era bem interessante...

- É, eu também espero...

O Expresso tinha finalmente parado, na estação de Hogsmeade, após uma viagem que tinha sido...interessante...

Quando Hermione chegou á Cabine dos Chefes de Turma para ouvir as instruções, a professora McGonagall notou que ela estava coberta de farinha, e perguntou, com os lábios finissimos, o que se tinha passado...

- Sabe professora, a bicha agua... Digo, o Malfoy achou que seria divertido atirar-me com um pacote de farinha para cima... E eu não compreendo, professora – ela falou, com os olhos abertos de ingenuidade e inocência – eu não fiz nada. O melhor Hermione pensou, feliz é que ele não pode desmentir, porque senão a professora sabe que ele me insultou... Ahhhhh!

A professora começou a corar devido á fúria, e olhou para Draco.

- Então... achou divertido...?

Draco não se conteve...Ele sabia que estava a brincar com o fogo, mas...

- Achei... Muuuuito divertido...

- MENOS 50 PONTOS PARA OS SLYTHERIN! Estou desapontada consigo, senhor Malfoy

Hermione gargalhava baixinho, tentando abafar o som com as mãos.

- Professora – respondeu Draco, indignadamente – Não pode tirar pontos... o ano ainda nem começou!

Minerva foi tomada de surpresa, mas logo o brilho ameaçador nos olhos voltou, e ela apontou um dedo a ele:

- Então, eu tratarei de tir�-los durante as minhas aulas de Transfiguração...

- A senhora não p...

- CALOU, SR.MALFOY! EU sou a PROFESSORA!

E saiu, batendo com a porta.

Malfoy olhou furioso para a morena.

- Vais pag�-las, Granger...

Hermione olhou para ele divertida (mesmo com aquela farinha) e abanou a cabeça, com um sorriso... Este gesto irritou Draco profundamente, que a encostou á porta, segurando-a pelos ombros, para ela não fugir.

- Tu achas-te muito engraçadinha, não é?

- Por acaso... Acho...

Ele aproximou-se mais... os olhos presos nos lábios dela, sedutores, quase gritando por um beijo...

- Tu estás a pedi-las, Granger... Sabias...?

Hermione já estava em estado hipnótico...Os lábios de Draco, suaves, estavam próximos...perigosamente próximos... Hermione Krystin Granger, o que raio tu pensas que estás a fazer, ele é DRACO MALFOY, afasta-te, faz qualquer coisa, mooooove-te, por merlin...

- A pedi-las...?

- Totalmente...

10 cm a separ�-los... 7cm... Aiiiii meu Merlin, o que ´tás a fazer... PÁRA ISSO, HERMIONE, PÁRA O QUE VAI ACONTECER 5cm...

Era agora... os lábios iriam unir-se, um sangue puro e uma filha de muggles... Não tinha lógica, mas isso existe quando dois seres humanos estão perigosamente perto, quando ambos são tão perigosamente sedutores para o outro?

Então, de uma qualquer maneira, a porta foi aberta, e Hermione caiu no corredor, e Draco por cima dela.

- Mas que...

Hermione olhou para cima, e deparou-se com uns olhos castanhos, grandes e alegres.

- Oiii Mioninha! Como você não vinha eu pensei em vir chamar você...Mas eu... eh... interrompi algo? – Aline perguntou, entre o divertida e o receosa... Aquele rapaz não era feio, muito pelo contrário, era bem "gostoso"...

Draco não parecia ter vontade de sair de cima de Hermione.

- S...Digo, não, claro que não! – disse ela, extramamente corada... – Malfoy, sua grandessissima ABECULA, sai de cima de MIM!

- Sabes Granger, não sei se me apetece muito... Est�-se MESMO bem aqui em cima... – disse, com aquele sorriso de partir corações, mas mesmo assim, sarcástico.

Hermione olhou para ele, fundo nos olhos cinzentos. Então suspirou. Levantou o joelho e...

- Pois, mas est�-se MESMO mal aqui em baixo. - ... e deu-lhe uma joelhada nas partes onde nenhum rapaz queria levar com um joelho.

AHH! – Malfoy, gemia deitado no chão!

Malfoy, (suspirou Hermione), não sabes com quem te estás a METER! Isto foi só uma amostra, adeus! – e sorrindo saiu acompanhada de Aline, que tinha os olhos presos em Hermione (que agia normalmente) e em Draco. Não sabia se havia de rir, ou se havia ter pena do loiro.

Sem dizer mais nada seguiu a rapariga de caracóis...

- Poh, Hermione! Você não é nada meiga! – dizia isto entre pequenas gargalhadas – coitadinho dele! Fiquei até com pena! Mas pelo que vejoé muito abusado! Portanto você não podia ter feito melhor!

- Obrigada, aquele Malfoy já andava a pedi-las! Se pensa que me pode fazer o que faz às outras, está enganado! (As duas raparigas, entravam pelas grandes portas do salão nobre, enquanto conversavam animadamente).

- Nossa, a escola é linda! – Aline observava o salão ao pormenor.

- Oi garotas!

Hermione e Aline levantaram a cabeça e viram Nay sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor, a conversar animadamente com Ron.

- Ela não tem emenda mesmo!

- Eu acho-a engraçada! – respondeu Hermione, energicamente à medida que se aproximavam.

- Você acha-a engraçada porque não convive com ela! Ela está sempre em cima dos garotos! – revirou os olhos...

- Ora Aline, não é defeito é feitio!

- Olá meninas! – Ron tinha um brilho nos olhos, ao falar.

- Olá aos dois, estou a ver que estão muito animados! – Hermione e Aline sentavam-se e olhavam-nos com interesse.

- É! O Ron me estava explicando, quando foi seleccionado pela primeira vez! – Nay falava felicíssima, pois estava no colo dele, e observava-o mais de perto.

- No Brasil é um pouco diferente a selecção. É numa sala em particular com professor, onde respondemos a umas...

- Boa noite a todos! – Dumbledore iniciava o seu discurso, o que obrigava todos os alunos a fazerem silêncio – Estamos mais um ano aqui reunidos, para a selecção dos novos alunos e alunas de Hogwarts!

Eram chamados um a um, e o velho chapéu gritava, os nomes das quatro equipas.

Passados quase 30 minutos todos os alunos tinham sido seleccionados, e Dumbledore fez silêncio.

- Ham, Ham- Os presentes olhavam-no intrigados – Obrigado pela vossa atenção! Devo-vos dizer que este ano teremos o prazer duas raparigas, que completarão o 7º ano connosco! Elas vêm do outro lado do Atlântico, do Brasil!

Dito aquilo, o salão encheu-se de cochichos, e Nay e Aline dirigiam-se para o chapéu, enquanto a professora de transfiguração gritava os seus nomes.

Hermione só teve tempo de segredar um "boa sorte"às duas.

Nay estava sentada no banco quando, o chapéu gritou:

- GRYFFINDOR! – A mesa dos Gryffindor encheu-se de aplausos, principalmente Ron, Hermione e Harry.

Era agora a vez de Aline, e, o salão enchia-se de silêncio, aguardando atentamente a resposta do chapéu.

GRYFFINDOR!

Um barulho de palmas e assobios vinha da mesa com tons avermelhados, enquanto os alunos das outras equipas, pareciam desanimados, e zangados.

* * *

**N/A: eheheheheheehehehe! Então, gostaram? Este capitulo serviu mais de introdução ás brasileiras da história. Agora, quero avisar que estas personagens nao sao apenas ficticias. Foram inspiradas em pessoas Reais! São Pernambucanas, tem ambas 15 anos, e chamam-se... Aline e Nara! Ehehehehe**

**Este capitulo demorou a ser postado no FF porque o meu PC teve uns probleminhas. Mas agora, voltamos com toda a força!**

**Nao se esqueçam... R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**

**Wicked-Aleena e Niham**


	4. Levote no Bolso!

**N/A: Pois é! Voltamos! Wicked-Aleena and Niham voltam a atacar! muahuahauhauahau! Pedimos desculpa se fizemos alguem esperar ansiosamente por este capitulo, mas não podiamos deixar de fazer algum suspanse! mas, ok ok ok! Ja devem estar fartas de nos ouvir! Tem mais N/A no fim da pagina! boa leitura! E, nao se esqueçam de no fim carregarem no botaozinho purpura taum amigavel e de deixarem reviews! Que tal, heeein? **

* * *

**4º capitulo - Levo-te no Bolso!**

Esta escola é mesmo espectacular! Como vocês não ligam àquele banquete! – Nay, corria para acompanhar o grupo Gryffindor, ainda com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate na mão.

Já estamos habituados! Todos os dias nos deparamos com aquelas delícias. – Ron aproveitava cada momento para meter conversa.

Oh não! Esqueci-me do meu livro no salão! – Hermione revistava todos os bolsos da mochila, em busca do livro de Romeu e Julieta.

Deixa que eu vou com você!

Obrigada Aline, mas vocês devem estar cansadas da viagem, além disso tenho de ir para o outro lado da torre, aturar o idiota do Malfoy!

Sendo assim tá bom Mione! Mas olha, ele pode ser um imbecil mas é bem gostosão!

É um idiota! É o que é! – quando acabou de falar, começou a descer os degraus, rumo ao salão nobre.

O Salão estava deserto, apenas alguns fantasmas pairavam sobre as mesas.

Aproximou-se da mesa dos Gryffindor, mas nada, o livro tinha desaparecido.

Não acredito, onde é que ando com a cabeça! – Hermione gritava consigo própria, ainda inconformada daquela perda.

Andas à procura disto Granger? – aquela voz, aquele tom, era alguém que ela conhecia bem. – era Draco Malfoy.

"Oh não! Só me faltava mais esta!"

Malfoy, fazes o favor de me entregar esse livro- Hermione pronunciava aquelas palavras quase de dentes serrados.

Talvez...Basta tu quereres... – riu-se.

Basta eu querer o quê!

Sabes, gosto muito de te ver enervada! Ficas muito, hum, sexy! Além disso até dás mais luta que as outras, por isso é que me dá mais gozo! – O tom da sua voz tornava-se mais, sedutora, à medida que se aproximava dela.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

Malfoy para que queres tu esse livro, não és o senhor quebra-corações da escola? Não me digas que por trás desse _bad boy _está um rapazinho possuidor do manual de _Como conquistar_?

Ahaha, não me faças rir! – Hermione sabia que estava a pisar o risco, mas por estranho que parecesse ela gostava de se defrontar com ele, e também er...gostava das consequências?HER-MI-O-NE! O que é que acabaste de pensar! Gostas de te defrontar com o Malfoy? Gostas das consequências! Ele é o teu pior inimigo desde o 1º ano! Abre os olhos!

Sangue-de-lama nojenta! Passas a vida toda a exibir-te! Gostas de provocar-nos (aos rapazes), e depois fazer boa figura em frente dos professores!

Tarde demais Hermione!

Malfoy agarrava-lhe os pulsos, e os seus olhos quase cinzentos, brilhavam de fúria.

Não me queiras ver IRRITADO! – seria muito arriscado os professores verem-nos ali àquela hora, por isso Malfoy arrastou Hermione para uma sala completamente vazia, onde a luz das velas era mínima.

LARGA-ME! TU deves ter a mania que és BOM! (Er...por acaso não era mentira nenhuma! Muahahaha O)) – Hermione sentia os pulsos a arder, de tanta força que Malfoy fazia, e a respiração ofegante aumentava cada vez mais.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Malfoy encostou-a violentamente ao quadro aproximou-se tanto que ficaram a escassos centímetros um do outro.

Ei, Granger, não achas que um pouco de cor a este livro fazia-lhe bem? – Malfoy pegou no livro e com a varinha murmurou, _incendio_!

NÃO! – Hermione viu o livro que mais gostara de ler em toda a sua vida, cair no chão transformado em cinzas, pela pessoa que mais odiava. Aproveitou que já não estava prensada na parede, e...

Sem pensar, Hermione apontou a varinha a Malfoy e gritou: _Petrificus Totalus_!

Sem qualquer reacção Draco caiu no chão completamente imóvel!

Vais aprender a não te meter com uma GRANGER! – Hermione falava com o rapaz imóvel, retribuindo-lhe o tom de voz, que ele usava para a defrontar. – _Reducio_!

Hermione, sabia perfeitamente, que as consequências daqueles actos eram grandes, mas, Malfoy teria vergonha de dizer que foi atacado por uma rapariga, e, além disso, mesmo que não o tivesse, podia sempre evocar o _Obliviate_.

Consultou o seu relógio muggle, era vermelho e azul, e marcava 23:45h. – a escola parecia sem um único movimento, ou não? – a correr a toda a velocidade, Hermione vislumbrou Mrs. Norris, ao fundo de um dos corredores, Filch andava por perto.

Minha linda, o que é que encontraste? – Filch, o encarregado de Hogwarts, tinha o cabelo escuro, olhos escuros, era pálido e tinha um aspecto sujo.

"Como, eu odeio aquela gata, ela consegue cheirar os alunos, à distância"- A rapariga morena, estava escondida atrás de uma coluna de pedra.

Mrs. Norris aproximava-se das colunas, onde Hermione se escondia.

Eu sei, que anda algum espertinho fora dos dormitórios, eu sei que consegues senti-lo. – A gata de olhos avermelhados, seguida de Filch aproximava-se cada vez mais.

"Por favor, que a gata vá embora, por favooooor"- Hermione, suplicava para si própria para que o Filch não a visse.

Zás! – uma estatueta de loiça caía no meio do corredor. – Peeves, um dos fantasmas da escola voltava a fazer das suas.

Peeves! Sua calamidade ambulante! – Filch odiava-o, (o que não era para menos) passava a vida a pregar partidas a todos o feiticeiros que ali frequentassem.

Vou levar-te ao professor Dumbledore! Pode ser que te expulsem de vez!

Hihihih! – Peeves voava para as masmorras, fazendo acrobáticas piruetas no ar.

Uff- Hermione, ainda com o coração quase a explodir, subiu rapidamente os degraus e minutos depois chegava aos aposentos dos Chefes de Turma.

Despiu o manto e, em frente da lareira olha para a miniatura do Malfoy. – riu-se.

Ai Draco, Draco, se ao menos não fosses assim!

Se não fosses assim o QUÊ!

"Ah, não acredito! Outra vez TU"!

Quem querias que fosse, hein? Estás cada vez mais estranha, Hermione! Não sei o que se passa contigo!

"Comigo? Estou perfeitamente normal! Deixa-me mas é em paz!"

Não pensou em mais nada...Lavou os dentes, vestiu o pijama e voltou para a sala com um livro na mão. Malfoy que parecia um pequeno bibelô, podia ler a vermelho _Lua de Joana_.

Bem, está na hora de ir – bocejou – num estante Malfoy estava com o tamanho normal e movia-se novamente.

SUA LOUCA! – Hermione nunca tinha visto Malfoy vermelho, ele que sempre fora pálido tal como pai, estava vermelho de tanta fúria!

MALFOY eu só te fiz PAGAR por aquilo que fizeste ao LIVRO! Deixa-me, quero-me deitar. – A rapariga Gryffindor virou as costas ao loiro, quando sentiu uma mão agarr�-la pela cintura e outra nos braços.

Mas que...!

Malfoy não deixou acabar a frase, encostou-a a uma parede perto da janela e apertou-a contra si.

LARGA-ME LOIRO HORROROSO! – Hermione fazia inúmeras tentativas para se libertar embora em vão.

Cerrou um pouco os olhos, à espera de ouvir Draco gritar com ela, mas não, em vez disso ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

Minha querida Granger, tu passas a tua reles vida a chamar a atenção, tudo bem que até tenhas razões para isso, tens um bom corpo e uma cara melhor que todas as outras, mas isso não te dá o direito de abusares de um Malfoy...

Terei ouvido direito?

Malfoy parecia ignorar tudo à volta, aproximava-se cada vez mais de Hermione...Bem, o Malfoy não está no seu prefeito juízo! Será que é efeito de algum feitiço- Hermione tentava arranjar uma desculpa, e fugir à realidade.

Malf...! – Draco pressionou ainda mais contra a parede e beijou-a demoradamente.

Hermione sentia-se como se estivesse perto de um vulcão ou coisa de género, ardia, e sentia fortes arrepios que percorriam as suas costas. Respondeu ao beijo. Tentava arranjar forças para se separar dele, mas estava muito presa.

"PÁRA! Hermione que...estás tu a f-fazer! Hermione tens que te livrar do Malfoy" - mas antes de Hermione fazer o que quer que fosse, ele parou de a beijar.

Malfoy seu parvo! O que é que acabaste de fazer!

Apenas fiz aquilo que me veio à cabeça. – disse na maior das calmas. - Mas não é preciso ficares para aí toda convencida, és apenas um desporto!

PAFT! Olha aqui sua criatura asquerosa! EU não sou nenhum passatempo, e além do mais tenho nojo de ti! – Hermione cuspiu para os sapatos dele e saiu da sala rumo ao quarto. Sabia que aquela atitude de cuspir não se fazia, mas ela odiava-o!

Ouviu passos e pode ouvir também Draco a gritar:

Acalma-te Granger eu sei que conviver comigo é um privilégio, mas não é preciso tanto escândalo!

O que é que acabaste de fazer Mione- era cada vez pior aturar a maldita da consciência.

"Eu não fiz nada! O Malfoy é que se atirou! Bebeu demais e depois eu que o ature!"

No quarto ao lado...

Malfoy estava deitado na cama e fitava o tecto.

DRACO MALFOY! O que é que te deu hoje, hein! Atiraste-te à nojenta da Granger, nem acredito! Blergh!

"Cala-te consciência inútil! Isto foi apenas o início de uma "guerra"" - sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

**N/A: muahuahauhauahauah! gostaram? Esperamos que sim! Queriamos avisar que temos os próximos capitulos já prontos, e que apenas esperamos por reviews vossas para continuar! Pooooor isso... já sabem :) reviews!**

**Bem, no entanto, temos que agradecer aos reviewers que tem seguido a nossa fic!**

**Rey - **Muito obrigado por teres comentado! Desculpa o facto de não termos agradecido logo no 2ºcapitulo pela tua review, ela deu-nos muita força! ;) mais uma vez, obrigada, e esperamos que continues a seguir a nossa história!

**PandoraTheVampire - **minha amada biiiiiiitch! i love yooooou! alias, WE LOVE YOU, SNAPE! lolololol... HEY, PESSOAL! LEIAM AS FICS DESTA DOIDA! SÃO MUUUUUITO BOAS! muahuahauhaa! Obrigada pela review e por nos teres inspirado a escrever esta fic! We luv u! kisses!

**Firiten - **Aweeeee, thks! continua a ler e a comentaaar! muahahauahuahuaha

**EngelyMalfoy: **nossa, muito obrigada pela review! Não sabe como ela nos inspirou a ir para a frente!Eu já li algumas fics de D/G também, e tem algumas boas... mas eu não gosto muito não, e só abro exepção para uma MUUUUITO boa de D/G, _Harry Potter e o Caminho das Sombras,_da ninaweasley.Mas sou fã incondicional de Draco/Mione! thks!

**lina witch: **NOSSA, MUUUUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! tanto elogio, a gente fica até se achando! kkkkkkkk! claro q no brasil tem bruxas, oras! Eu conheço algumas! kkkkkkkkkkk... e não se preocupe, que tem mais cenas embaraçosas! Aliás, a gente vai matar a Mione e o Draco de vergonha! muahuahauahauhauhuaha! Continue a ler! e a comentar!

**jane-granger: **OLA PRIMAAAAAAAA! entao, como vai isso?muito obrigada pelas reviews! HEY, PESSOAL! LEIAM TAMBEM AS FICS DESTA MOÇA! ELA E MINHA PRIMA E ESCREVE BEM! MHAUHAUAHUAH! continua a ler e a comentar!

**Bem, e é só... espero que tenham gostado! kisses! e reviewS! please!**

**Wicked-Aleena Niham... together for ever! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oieeeee! Sim, eu sei que tem uma cambada de gente atrás denós para nos matar por não actualizarmos a fic, mas POR FAVOR, perdoem-nos! Não temos culpa se os nossos professores nos fazem trabalhar como elfos domésticos! **

**Somos mais maltratados que o Dobby na casa dos Malfoys! dramaticaaaaaa**

**Bem, mas enfim... a gente voltou! e devo dizer que já temos 71 páginas de fanfic escritas! **

**Por isso, quantas mais Reviews a gente tiver...**

**... com mais frequência a gente posta!**

**eheheheheeh**

**façam duas meninas felizes, e mandem review!**

Wicked-Aleena & Niham

P.S - Este chap tem 8 páginas...

* * *

**Cap. 5 - Surpresas!**

No seu quarto, Hermione batia com a almofada na parede, irritada consigo própria e com um certo loiro que estava no quarto ao lado.

_Eu não acredito no que acabaste de fazer... O que é que vais dizer ao Ron e ao Harry, hein, Hermione Krystin Granger?_

Então, ela lembrou-se. Ron. Harry. Oh Céus.

Olhando para o relógio e vendo que era tarde, deitou-se.

-_ Eles não precisam de saber_.. – pensou, tentando adormecer, ainda com um beijo ardendo nos lábios.

No dia seguinte, acordou, e vestiu o uniforme, ainda em estado sonolento. Quando ia em direcção á porta, é que se lembrou do dia anterior. Do livro Romeo e Julieta. Do beijo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH – Hermione gritou de dor.

Ela estava tão absorvida nos pensamentos que nem notou que foi contra a porta do retrato.

O loiro, que tinha acabado de tomar duche e ouviu o barulho, foi ver o que se passava.

Chegou perto das escadas e encontrou a morena, com um mão sobre a testa, e a outra a apoiar-se na parede. Quando ela ouviu o som dos passos dele, olhou para as escadas...

... E ficou aparvalhada...

Ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada á volta da cintura, o cabelo loiro molhado, a pele ainda molhada, os abdominais bem defenidos á mostra... Ela corou violentamente. E ele notou.

E sorriu. Aquele sorriso malicioso. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o. Não, não podia passar por uma menina da mãmã, que não conseguia olhar sequer para o corpo perfeito do loiro á sua frente.

_PERFEITO? Mas tu tás parva Hermy! Deixa de pensar nele, deixa de olhar para ele, VAI-TE EMBORA TOMAR O PEQUENO ALMOÇO_

Mas antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, ele falou. Sempre com o sorriso malicioso, é claro.

- Tsk tsk, Granger... Será que o beijo que eu te dei ontem chegou a cegar-te?Não digo que afectou o cérebro, porque isso... duvido que o tenhas...

- Ahah, que engraçado. Dor de cotovelo, Malfoy? Sabes perfeitamente que não me consegues passar em nenhuma disciplina... – Ela sabia que não o devia provocar, mas era demasiado... irrestivel! Foi-se aproximando dele, atirando a capa das vestes para o sofá. – Mas digo-te... És incrivelmente bom a beijar... – Aproximou-se mais, sem quebrar o contacto visual... – mas sabes...? – estavam a milimetros, ela passou uma mão pelo pescoço dele... Ele arrepiou-se, estava a adorar o toque das mãos dela, da pele quente dela em contacto com a sua.

Ela aproximou-se do ouvido dele, e sussurrou...

- Eu consigo melhor... Tu não es bom o suficiente para mim.

Sorriu, pegou na capa, e foi em direcção ao retrato, deixando um Malfoy muito irritado para trás.

Lançou-lhe um beijo, ironicamente.

- Tata, bicha cabeluda!

E saiu.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – Malfoy dava agora socos no sofá. Aquela rapariga tirava-a do sério. Mas ela ia ver. Ia pagá-las.

- Como é que ela se atreve a dizer que um MALFOY não e bom o suficiente?

_E como é que tu te atreves a andar sequer atrás dela?_

_EU não estou atrás dela, é só para ela ver que não foge á regra... Ela é igual ás outras, ela vai cair na teia de Draco Malfoy!_

Uma Hermione safisteita entrava pelo salão principal. Dirigiu-se á mesa dos Gryffindor, onde foi encontrar os seus amigos, Harry (que conversava com Ginny, que estava extremamente corada), Ron (que, SURPRESA! Estava a falar com a Nara...) e Aline, que passava geleia na torrada.

- Olá Ginny! – falou Mione – Eu ontem ia-te procurar, mas surgiu uns imprevistos...

- Já sei, com o Malfoy. Harry contou-me.

- Oi Mioneeeeee – falou Nara. E rapidamente tornou a olhar para o ruivo. Ai ai...

- Hello My Friend! – disse Aline, sorrindo – Então, como foi lá com o loirinho?

Hermione fechou momentaneamente os olhos...Não poderia contar ao Ron e ao Harry o que se tinha passado! O mais certo era eles irem direitinhos á cara do Malfoy!

_Oque, convenhamos, seria um desperdicio... estragar aquela bela cara..._

- CALA-TE, CONSCIENCIA ESTUPIDA! – berrou consigo própria.

Suspirou. E abriu os olhos, sorrindo.

- Correu lindamente... ele não me chateou nada...

Mentirosa... Mentirosa...

- Cala-te... Cala-te... – suspirou consigo própria...

- Encontrou seu livro? – perguntou Aline.

- Nã-não...

- Não? – perguntou Harry – Como não?

- Não sei – Hermione estava pouco á vontade – Alguem o deve ter levado...

- Hum hum... – disse Ginny, que sabia que se passava algo com a amiga. Até Nay parou a conversa com Ron, para olhar para a morena. Oh sim, ela ia dizer o que se tinha passado...

- Qual a 1ºaula de hoje? – perguntou Mione, tentando desconversar.

- Poções... Com os Slytherin... – Respondeu Ron, desanimado. – Para começar bem o dia...

Hermione não podia acreditar... Já não bastava ter passado a noite toda com um Slytherin, agora ainda tinha de aturar a equipa toda no 1ºdia de aulas!

- Oh não... Eu não mereço.

- Correcção menina – disse Nay – NINGUÉM MERECE!

- É, mas tu ainda não sabes o que é lidar com os Slytherin – Falou Mione.

Todos se calaram, sorrindo entre si...

- Errr... Que se passa...?

- É que a menina aqui – disse Aline, apontando a amiga de cabelo preto – já teve alguns probleminhas com um carinha... Ah, não sei o nome dele...

- Com o Crabbe – disse Harry, tentando a todo o custo não rir.

- Eh esse mesmo. Ele achou divertido fazer uma guerrinha de comida no corredor, com o amiguinho cabeçudo dele...

- ... E então acertou com um queque na testa de Nay... – completou Ron, rindo.

- Nããããão! – disse Mione, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Siiiiiiiim! – disse Nay, muito séria. – Então eu peguei minha varinha e pus todos os queques do salão correndo atrás dele... Aposto com você que ele não ousa mais atirar queque p´ra cima de mim...

Todos se riram, e dirigiram-se ás masmorras (menos Ginny, que ia ter Transfiguração).

- Mione – sussurrou Ginny, á saida – Depois falamos. Eu não engulo a treta que não se passou nada com o Malfoy. Até ao almoço.

- Ela conhece-me bem de mais... – murmurou para si propria.

- E não é a unica! – Falou Aline, que se colou ao lado dela. – Eu também não engulo a balela que não passou nada entre você e o loirinho aew!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nesta aula não quero brincadeiras, também no permito faltas de atenção e muito menos insolências! – Snape que acabava de entrar pela porta deitou um olhar fulminante a Harry, Neville e principalmente a Hermione.

- Puxa, este aqui não é meigo! – murmurou Nay que estava sentada ao lado de Hermione.

- Pfff! A quem o dizes! É o pior professor que alguma vez tive! E tem mais, adivinha quem é o queridinho dele?

- Ah, não sei!

- É o idiota do...

- Malfoy!

- Como é que acertaste?

- Mione, você já falou nele milhões de vezes! Vá, confessa p'ra mim que você tem o fraco por ele! – Nay estava colada ao ouvido de Hermione e agora do outro lado Aline (de olhos bem abertos) também escutava.

- Não acredito que eu me fui meter no meio de vocês as duas! – disse Hermione com os olhos presos nas duas raparigas.

Sem dar por isso, Snape aproximava-se da mesa das três Gryffindor...

- Vejo que arranjou amigas novas. – A voz do professor de poções era agora mais fria que nunca. – 5 pontos a menos para os Gryffindor!

- Ué? – Nay levantou o braço e falou – Mas professor, porque é que tirou 5 pontos aos Gryffindor se a Mione não fez nada de errado?

- Acontece Miss Lais, que Miss Granger como sempre, estava a perturbar a minha aula.

- Mas...

- Schh! – Hermione puxou o braço de Nay para baixo e levou o indicador aos lábios.

- Nay, lamento dizer-te que estas aulas são a maior injustiça que há, mas já viste como é que as coisas funcionam. O melhor é começares a apontar os ingredientes para a poção que o Snape escreveu!

- Poh! Injustiça mesmo! – embora contrariada Nay começou a escrever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ninguém merece ter aula com o Snape Seboso... Eu vou acabar na ala hospitalar com um esgotamento nervoso se continuar tendo aula com esse cara! – resmungou Aline.

- Começa a habituar-te, Aline – disse Harry, sério – E ele não te tratou como me trata a mim!

- Eh, ele não é nada meigo consigo, né? Eu vi ele tirar pontos de você, mas não entendi porquê... Ainda faltava 1 minuto, pelo menos, para acrescentar o prómixo ingrediente! – Nara estava confusa.

- Achas que ele se importa? – disse Hermione, com uma gargalhada triste. – Desde que tire pontos aos Gryffindor, nada mais importa para ele! E claro que outros Slytherins também não se importam – falou a ultima parte num sussurro furioso.

Aline lembrou-se que elas ainda tinham algo para conversar...

- Meninos, vão indo para Encantamentos... Eu, a Hermione e a Nay temos algo para conversar, não é?

- Temos? – perguntou Nara confusa e um pouco zangada... Ela não queria sair de perto de Ron.

- É, temos? – Hermione já sabia do que se tratava, e fazia questão de evitar o assunto.

- TEMOS! – disse Aline, os olhinhos a brilhar de curiosidade. – Vá, vão indo. A gente vai já. – e puxou Hermione e a Nara pelas capas. Hermione com uma cara de : Ah não, eu não quero falar disso, e Nara com uma cara de : sua imbecil, como se atreve a me separar de Rony!

Aline puxou as duas para um canto, e encostou Hermione á parede.

- Pode falar...

- Falar o quê, Alinezinha do meu coração? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo-se inocente.

- O-que-aconteceu-com-o-loirinho-ontem... – falava num silvo furioso e irritado. Nay deixou o amuo, e ficou curiosa, entrando também na conversa.

-É mesmo! A gente quer saber, pode falar! – disse, pondo-se de frente a Hermione, os olhos brilhando de malicia.

- Não se passou nada... – disse, desviando os olhos – Fui tentar achar o livro e...

- AQUI ESTÃO VOCÊS! – Ginny vinha ofegante na direcção delas. Olhou para Aline e Nara – Ela está a contar o que se passou ontem, não é?

Elas acenaram.

- Optimo! – Ficou também de frente para Hermione. Esta respirou fundo. Em que é que ela se foi meter?

_Tu não te meteste em nada... O rapazinho é que te beijou... e tu gostas-te, não foi?_

_CLARO QUE NÃO GOSTEI!_

_Gostas-te..._

_NÃO GOSTEI!_

_Mentirosa!_

- NÃO GOSTEI! NÃO GOSTEI! NÃO GOSTEI! – sem saber, Hermione estava a gritar no meio do corredor, o que fez muita gente olhar para elas. As brasileiras e a ruiva trocaram olhares significativos.

- Hermione... – começou Aline

- Krystin... – continou Ginny

- Granger... – terminou Nara...

- FALA IMEDIATAMENTE! – disseram em coro.

Hermione respirou fundo...

- Okay okay... – começou a contar, e elas passaram de curiosas a suspresas, para depois passar a chocadas, e indignadas.

- ELE DISSE QUE VOCÊ ERA UM ESPORTE? - gritou Aline

- Como ele se atreve! – disse Nara, furiosa.

Ginny estava calada, e analisava a cara da sua amiga...

- Hermione... Tu gostaste do beijo?

Todas se calaram...

- Eu... mas... porque é que perguntas? – disse muito corada.

- Eu não ouvi na tua historia a parte de "Mas eu não correspondi ao beijo do Malfoy"... – disse, suspeita.

- Tu sabes como é, seres apanhada de surpresa! Quer dizer, ninguém esperava que ele me beijasse, muito menos eu, não é? – falou muito depressa...

- Sei... – disse Aline, desconfiada.

Soou a campainha. Todas se sobressaltaram.

- VAMOS CHEGAR ATRASADAS! – correram para as aulas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

O grupo Gryffindor, começou a dirigir-se para fora dao castelo, com alguma pressa, ima ter Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas com os Slytherin. Excepto Ginny, que ia ter Encantamentos.

- ihhh...olha só com quem vamos ter aulas! – disse Aline aproximando-se dos resto dos alunos e olhando meio de esguelha para Malfoy.

Malfoy apercebendo-se do desagrado de Aline e principalmente de Hermione, fez um sorriso trocista.

Nara estava com uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua, mas foi interrompida pelo pigarrear de Hagrid, tal como fazia sempre, para que todos prestassem atenção.

- Bem, 'oje, acho qu'vão gostar d'aula! – disse animado. Hagrid era um meio-gigante, muito barbudo e de olhos pequenos e escuros. Mas apesar do seu tamanho era inofensivo.

- Eles vêm de países mais quentes... – continuou.

- Nara, olha só! – sussurrou Aline. – eles não tiram os olhos um do outro! – fez uma expressão preocupada. Hermione e Malfoy tinham estado a olhar um para o outro. No caso de Hermione, com fúria nos olhos, mas no caso do loiro, fazia o sorriso típico dos Malfoy.

Nara engoliu em seco.

- Será que eles estão...estão... – não foi capaz de falar.

- Fala sério! Tudo bom, ele é um gato, mas a Mione conhece-o muito bem, e não ia deixar-se ir na conversa dele! Acho eu...

- Estavam a dizer alguma coisa? – aproximou-se Hermione.

- Não! – disseram as brasileiras em uníssono.

- Pareceu-me ouvir o meu nome. – disse Hermione despreocupada.

- Deve ter feito confusão Mione. – assegurou Nay.

Durante o resto da aula, Nay e Aline, não tocaram mais nesse assunto, não fosse a amiga ouvi-las.

- Nah se esqueçam de trazerem na próxim'aula o trabalh' sobr'os pavões! – recomendou Hagrid no fim da aula.

Minutos mais tarde, todos se encontravam no salão principal, para almoçarem.

Nara (mais uma vez), estava sentada ao lado de Ron. Enquanto Hermione, Harry ,Neville e Ginny contavam a Aline, a grande popularidade dos gémeos Weasley, quando chamaram morcego velho à Umbridge.

Todos se riam animadamente, até a primeira aula da tarde chegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os dias foram passando um pouco mais calmos (pelo menos entre Malfoy e Hermione), ou talvez algum dos dois estivesse a pensar numa desforra...Who knows?

Era uma manhã de Sexta, bastante fria. Nay estava eléctrica, não só pela neve que caia lá fora (sendo brasileiras nunca tinham visto nevar tão abundantemente), mas também pela visita a Hogsmead no dia seguinte.

- Imaginem só! Quantos garotos vão lá estar! E como não é dentro da escola estamos livres! – exclamou, à medida que se penteava.

- Nara Lais! Já esqueceu o Rony! Coitado do garoto, ele é gente boa! – ralhou Aline.

- Ah, pronto, eu prometo não pegar nenhum garoto...mas posso olhar! – fez um sorriso de vitória.

Aline revirou os olhos e Ginny riu-se.

----Na sala dos perfeitos---.

Hermione também se levantou cedo na esperança de não encontrar o loiro. Não queria olhá-lo e muito menos falar-lhe.

Preparou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Estava tudo demasiado calmo.

Desceu as pequenas escadas em direcção ao retracto, que se abriu prontamente.

_Uff...Ao menos não me encontrei com o estúpido e arrogante do Malfoy_ - pensou para si mesma enquanto que caminhava. Mal podia jurar, que passado quase uma semana, Malfoy tinha uma vingança em mente (vingança essa, de ela o ter petrificado).

Abriu as portas do salão, ouvia desta vez mais barulho do que o habitual, e de repente quase toda a mesa dos Slytherin, começa a apontar para a rapariga de olhos castanhos, e com uma expressão trocista, espalhada no seus rostos. Estava confusa, como é que se estavam a rir dela, os seus olhos percorreram o salão todo. Os alunos da sua equipa pareciam embasbacados, e silenciosos. Parou o olhar em Malfoy. A pessoa que Hermione mais odiava, ria-se como um perdido. Sentia-se vermelha de fúria. Cerrou os dedos e caminhou a passos largos para a mesa dos seus colegas.

- Mas o que se passa! Porque está aquela cambada de lixo humano a rir-se de mim! – Gritou Hermione a Ron, e Harry que tinham dois manuais do jornal na mão.

Ron não foi capaz de articular uma palavra, parecia horrorizado com o estado da amiga.

- Er...Mione não se passa nada não, não sabe já como são aqueles fulaninhos aew? – Interveio Nay.

- Ora Nay, obrigada por tentares abafar o assunto, mas eu sei que se passa algo! – Sem dizer mais nada, Hermione arrancou o jornal das mãos de Ron e começou a lê-lo para si.

"_Hermione Granger, aluna do 7º ano em Hogwarts, levou os seus míseros 17 anos, a pensar que todos os bebés, vinham em cegonhas, após os respectivos pais fazerem a encomenda do seu filho adoptivo."_ _Escreve Draco Malfoy._

"_Quando entrei para Hogwarts, e, após saber que as corujas é que entregavam o correio, interroguei-me, se eram afinal elas que entregavam os bebés aos pais adoptivos, ou as tradicionais cegonhas(...)", afirma._

O artigo vinha ilustado com a fotografia de uma cegonha e uma coruja, disputarem pelo berço com uma criança.

Não se deu ao trabalho de ler mais. Agora sabia porque nos últimos dias andava tudo excepcionalmente calmo. Malfoy planeava vingar-se, e o plano estava ao rubro.

- Isto é rídiculo! – Gritou.

Sentia-se humilhada. Apetecia-lhe esmurrar a cara do loiro, mas foi impedida por Aline e Ginny.

- Você fica aqui, ouviu bem! – gritou Aline. Puxando-a para baixo.

- Sim, a Aline tem razão! – ripostou Ginny.

A pouco e pouco, Hermione foi cedendo. Os risos tinham-se tornado quase como uma música de fundo.

Lembrou-se de quando foi gozada no seu primeiro ano devido ao cabelo bastante volumoso e aos dentes da frente um pouco maiores que o habitual.

Mas agora tudo isso tinha desaparecido nela. Para quê ouvir, comentários desagradáveis vindos de pessoas que tinham inveja dela? Pra quê se chatear com isso. Não teve como não se sentir humilhada, mas não queria parecer fraca.

Comeu rápido e saiu de cabeça erguida...mas quanto ao Draquinho, ele ia ter uma surpresa.

* * *

**N/A: Oláááá de noooooooovo! Espero q tenham gostado deste capitulo! Poisé... agora, para os amantes de Snape... vamos ter umas surpresinhas no capitulo 6 Wicked-Aleena faz um sorriso malicioso . **

**Agora, os agraaadecimentossss ás pessoas q deixaram review...**

**Prongs-Forever - **Olááá! Espero q tambem tenhas gostado deste chap. e não te preocupes, estas brasileiras vão abalar a escola sorrisinho malicioso´. Juntamente com Mione e Ginny, claro. BEijos, e brigada por comentares!

**PandoraTheVampire - **oh pessoal, a sério! leiam as fics desta moça! sim sim, tenho q dizer q se nao fosse esta menina, eu e a niham não eramos tão fanáticas por Draco/Hermione como somos! LUV U BITCH! (and i won´t get off)

**DenChan - **Ainda bem q gostas da fic, mesmo que ela não seja brasileira... Bem, tem algumas partes em brasileiro, que introduzimos a pensar em vocês, ihihihih. Mas quando não perceberes algo, pergunta em Review, e nós respondemos. Espero q tenhas gostado deste capitulo.

**daiana macedo - **BEEEEM... tu pediste pra gente nao demorar... lamento a espera / mas espero que gostes destee cchap! e prometo actualizar mais depressa da próxima vez!

**Trinity - **Oléééé! obrigada por teres comentado. e espero q tambem aches este chap cómico ))

**EEEEE DEIXEM REVIEWWW!**

**Wicked-Aleena & Niham**


	6. Surpresas!

**N/A - Erm, pois é, gente! Voltei! Eu sei que não actualizamos praí à que... séculos? mas enfim. Mais vale tarde do que nunca!**

**Na verdade, pensei em desistir da historia. Mas depois recebi muitas reviews, e pensei duas vezes. Afinal, eu nao gosto quando deixam uma fic pendurada. Iria fazer o mesmo?**

**Por isso, só posso pedir desculpa pela demora, e esperar q este capitulo valha a pena a espera**

**WickedAleena & Niham**

**Cap. 6 – Surpresas…**

Hermione saiu do salão, ainda a ouvir gargalhadas... Nem sequer notou que as amigas brasileiras corriam para a apanhar.

- Ohhhh Mioni! Dá para parar um pouquinho aí??? – disse Nara, que não gostava lá muito de desporto.

- Eh mesmo!!!

- Desculpem... mas... ARGH! – Gritou de furia – Ele paga-mas! aquele palhaço... tirano... idiota... estupido... burro... bicha cabeluda... mimado...

- EEEEEEER... tah... a gente entendeu a ideia – Disse Aline, olhando para a Nay significadamente.

Hermione não ouvia... Estava demasiado entretida a chamar nomes ao loiro.

- Cretino... riquinho...

- Fala isso como se fosse ruim! – disse Nay, olhando as unhas, esperando Hermione acabar os insultos.

- Loiro oxigenado... cabeça oca... jumento... – Hermione parou por um bocado... – Eu já disse Idiota?

- Já!!! Aliás, você já falou tudo o que era insulto!! – Disse Aline, com um suspiro.

- Essa sua briga com o Malfoy... Sei não... – Disse Nara, pensando alto.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- O-que-estás-a-querer-insinuar? – Perguntou calma, mas ameaçadoramente, demasiado perto da brasileira.

- Ihhhh... Nada não... – Nay ergueu os braços, em sinal de rendição.

- Optimo... – disse afastando-se da amiga... – Optimo... Vamos para as aulas...

- Ela é fogo, né? – disse Aline, olhando a amiga e falando com Nay.

- É... E o Malfoy é água...Portanto ela precisa do Malfoy para apagar o fogo! – disse ela, pensadora.

- Ihh, lá vem Filosofia... Não deixe ela ouvir isso...

Hermione andava mais á frente que as amigas, as gargalhadinhas das pessoas que estavam no corredor estavam a furar-lhe os ouvidos...

Chegou á porta da sala de Defesa contra as artes negras, atirou a mochila para o chão, e apoiou-se na parede, com as mãos na cara. Foi escorregando ao longo da parede... Ainda faltava 20 minutos para as aulas, e ninguém estava naquele corredor...

Então, cansando-se daquela posição, ela resolvou ir dar uma volta pelo 3ºandar.

Ao passar por uma das muitas portas de sala de aula vazias, Hermione ouviu uns ruidos e ficou curiosa. Foi-se aproximando lentamente...

- Huuum... não!!! Não é assim! – disse uma voz feminina.

- Não é assim? Como não é assim? Estás a dizer que eu não sei fazer isto? – respondeu a voz de um homem, que se parecia incrivelmente com...

SNAPE!

- Mas é claro que não! Não meteste a peça no sitio certo! – disse ela, impaciente.

Hermione tapou a boca com a mão. Nunca imaginara o professor Snape, numa sala de aula vazia, a... a... nem quero pensar...

- É mais para a direita, assiiiiiiiim... VÊS? – disse a voz feminina.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – disse ele.

- Ahhh continua! Estás a jogar bem!!

Hermione estava pasma... nem queria acreditar...

- Huuuum, está bem assim?

- Está optimo! – disse a mulher.

Okay... vou sair daqui... antes que me traumatize mais...

Hermione deu uma olhada no relógio...

porra! A minha aula começou há 10min!

Correu para a aula, mas ficou surpresa! Ainda estava toda a gente no corredor.

- Então Mione, aonde foste? – perguntou Harry, descontraidamente. – Costumas ser a 1º a tar á porta da sala!

Hermione corou involuntariamente...

- Pois... mas eu fui dar uma volta para espairecer, e... e...

- E...? – disse Ron, juntando-se á conversa. Nay e Aline chegaram perto.

- E... bem, eu ouvi... Esqueçam!

- Ah nããão... começou, agora termina, oras! – disse Nara, aproveitando o momento para se encostar a Ron, que também aproveitou e passou a mão na cintura dela... Aline olhou, baixou a cabeça e abanou-a. Nara não iria mudar nunca.

- Ai está bem... Ouçam, eu ia a passar... – e contou a historia toda. Aline estava indignada, Nara espantada, Harry escandalizado e Ron chocado.

- Ele é um professor, deveria dar o exemplo!!! – dizia Aline.

- Meu Merlim! Já imaginaram o Snape a ... a...

- Eu nem quero imaginar... Será que ele também é seboso nas...

- Bom dia!!! – Dizia a uma mulher, que corria pelo corredor fora. Hermione arregalou os olhos. Só podia ser ela que estava com o Snape!

Os amigos deviam estar a pensar o mesmo, pois estavam pasmos!

- Eu cheguei um pouco atrasada porque tive que explicar umas coisas a uma pessoa... – todos olhavam curiosos, mas Hermione, Nara, Aline, Ron e Harry lutavam para conter as gargalhadas. – Eu sou a nova professora de DCAN, Elizabeth Dumbledore!

Elizabeth tinha longos cabelos loiros, e uns penetrantes olhos azuis. Era alta e elegante, devia ter uns 30 anos...

Ouve muito burburinho ao som do apelido da mesma.

Elizabeth riu.

- Surpresos? Eu sou a filha do director, Albus Dumbledore! – sorriu simpáticamente – Agora vamos entrar na sala, que já perdemos muito tempo!

Após a aula...

- Meu Deuuuuus... Eu ainda não acredito que o Snape e a Eliza ... ahhhh! – disse Nara, com uma cara de Deus-não-rapou-o-bigode.

- Eh... Snape safadão, heeein...? – fungou Aline.

Todos riram. Foram almoçar, e ainda havia pessoas a gargalhar ao olhar para Hermione, principalmente os Slytherin. Foi então que algo ocorreu a Mione!!!

- Draco Malfoy... Prepara-te para a vingança! – murmurou, sorrindo para si própria, e servindo-se do puré.

Draco olhava para Hermione com um sorriso torcista. Mas ela pensava que ia sair em branco do que lhe tinha feito?

Bem, a verdade é que foste muito mauzinho! A escola inteira gozou com ela!

- Tu outra vez? Ninguém merece uma consciencia como a tua!!! E eu sou mauzinho, sim! Sou um Malfoy, oras!

Mas ela não te fez passar vergonha em frente da escola toda...

- Quero lá saber!!!

Diz lá, estás com um pouco de remorso, não estás?

- Não estou a ouvir... lalalala...

Admite... Tu até lhe achas piada...

- Nem pensar! Eu odeio a Granger!

ADMITE!

- Drakie? Ouviste-me, Drakinhozinho? – disse uma voz irritante.

Deu consigo a olhar para Pansy Parkinson.

Suspirou.

- O que é que foi? Ainda não arranjaste companhia para a noite?

- Oh Drakie! Não é isso! É que – mexeu numa ponta do seu cabelo loiro-rato. – Eu estava a pensar se querias ir comigo a Hogsmeade!

- Não – disse, frio.

- Oh Drakie...

- Pansy, pergunta ao Blaise, acho que ele não tem companhia... E ele também tem dinheiro... – disse, sarcástico.

- Está bem. – E foi.

Dedicou-se a olhar Hermione. Ela conversava alegremente com Harry. Sem saber porquê, ficou com raiva. E saiu do salão.

Malfoy andava irritado consigo próprio. Afinal a sua consciência sempre estava certa. Sentia cada vez mais remorsos pelo que tinha feito a Hermione.

Tudo bem que vocês, sejam inimigos desde o 1º ano, e que preguem partidas um ao outro...Mas ela não merecia ser humilhada perante a escola inteira!

Ela...ela...ela...enerva-me! Sempre com o seu ar bem-disposto, sempre pontual, sempre...gira!

Sempre gira?! Draco acabaste de admitir! Tens um fraco por ela não tens? Eu já desconfiava! Mas deixa que quem tem que enfrentar o teu pai, és tu! - rosnou-lhe a consciência.

Cala-te! Ela irrita-me e pronto! Foi um castigo bem dado!! – mentiu.

Chegaram as quatro horas, hora de ir a Hogsmead. Mas não queria encontrar-se com ninguém, a verdade, é que não tinha amigos com quem estar. Todos aqueles que pareciam ser seus amigos, Nem uma carta lhe escreviam durante todo o Verão.

Parecia impossível, como aquele que sempre foi o _Bad Boy_ da escola se sentia só!

Subiu para o seu quarto. Estava deserto. Deitou-se na cama e fitou o seu basilisco de madeira, em cima das estantes.

Após ser levado pelos seus pensamentos, sentiu algo peludo, saltar-lhe para o colo. Era Croockshanks.

Só me faltava o estúpido do gato, daquela...Argh! – Agarrou no gato e enxotou-o para o corredor, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Em Hogsmead

Ih...! Vamo ver essa loja! – exclamou Nay entusiasticamente. O habitual grupo Gryffindor (Ginny, Hermione, Nay e Aline) tinha ido a Hogsmead durante a tarde, para fazer compras, pois o Halloween aproximava-se.

Pow Nay, está esquecida do seu ruivinho? Lembra que nós ficamos de ir ter com eles, depois das compras, no Três Vassouras! – avisou Aline.

Tah, eu não tô esquecida não...mas essa montra tem uns sapatos lindos...e olha só, condizem com o meu vestido! – Entrou na loja. Aline revirou os olhos, Ginny e Hermione sorriram.

Depois das compras, foram ter com Harry e Ron como combinado, e voltaram juntos para o castelo.

Tudo corria bem para Hermione. Os comentários tinham diminuído bastante, e ainda não tinha visto o cretino do Malfoy.

A noite caiu bastante depressa, e Hermione estava cansada.

Bom, pessoal, acho que vou-me deitar. – bocejou.

Boa noite Mione! – Disse Aline.

Sim, durma bem! – Nay piscou-lhe maliciosamente o olho.

Xau mione – Disse Ginny, Harry e Ron.

Disse a palavra pass ao retrato que guardava a sala dos Prefeitos e entrou. A lareira estava, acesa e o ambiente era quente.

Tinha sono, desejava arduamente a sua cama. Mas antes tinha de fazer o pacto, que iria abrir as portas à sua vingança.

Bateu à porta...

Er...Malfoy estás aí? – perguntou tentando ser doce.

Que queres? – resmungou.

Abres a porta e vês!

Num "clik", a porta abriu-se.

Malfoy estava deitado na cama, em tronco nú, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

Hermione sabes o que tens a fazer, não sabes? - perguntou a si própria.

Sei!

Sabes Malfoy, hoje está um pouco frio...(à medida que falava Hermione aproximava-se sedutoramente de Draco, deixando-o embasbacado).

Hermione cerrava os punhos, para se controlar de dar-lhe um alto soco.

...e eu pensei (pôs as mãos à volta do pescoço dele), se podia vir-te fazer uma visitinha. – piscou-lhe o olho.

Malfoy parecia que estava ainda nas nuvens, mas rapidamente pôs o seu melhor sorriso, e, contra-atacou.

Não me digas, que querias fazer-me uma visita. – sussurou-lhe ao ouvido. Hermione sentiu um arrepio nas costas.

Malfoy aproximou-se ainda mais de modo a que sentissem a respiração um do outro. Beijou-a furiosamente.

Er...Hermione não era suposto Haver beijo!

Malfoy, ainda há uma hora disseste que ela te irritava!

O beijo tinha-lhe sabido bem, mas tinha vontade de desfazer o estúpido do loiro, contudo não podia deitar tudo a perder...

Malfoy...espero-te amanhã a esta hora junto ao lago...Prepara-te. – dizendo isto, Hermione beijou a própria palma da mão e "soprou-lhe" um beijo.

Draco ainda estava indignado, mas fosse o que fosse, ele ia estar lá.

Hermione dirigiu-se felíssissima para o seu quarto e murmurou algo como: "O estúpido caiu que nem um patinho!"

No dia seguinte, ou melhor na noite seguinte, Malfoy encontrava-se junto ao lago como combinado. Tinha-se vestido melhor que nunca. Vestia umas calças de ganga pretas, uma camisa preta, e tinha o cabelo espetado com gel, como habitualmente fazia.

Hermione também estava vestida a rigor, para a doce vitória. Vestia um vestido preto, justo e com uma racha e um decote bastante provocadores. Acentava-lhe, tal como os Muggles diziam "como uma luva!"

Não se esqueçam de me seguirem com o manto do Harry, logo que eu saia do castelo! – recomendou Hermione. – Quero a minha vingança perfeita! – sorriu maliciosamente.

Não te preocupes, responderam, a 3 amigas em uníssono.

Como o combinado, Hermione desceu os campos em direcção ao lago seguida das suas amigas.

Draco atirava pedras para a água, como forma de passar o tempo.

Olá... – disse-lhe Hermione. E sem esperar resposta da parte dele atirou-se para os braços dele, dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

Gostas-te amor? – sussurrou.

Adorei... – afirmou Draco.

Vesti-me a rigor para ti! – Seguiram-se mais um beijos...

Sabes Drakinho, eu quero mais, (começou a desabotoar-lhe os botões da camisa...- ou melhor eu quero ver mais! – pediu-lhe.

Malfoy começou a tirar as suas roupas ficando completamente nú.

Pode ser um cabrão, mas não é nada de se deitar fora! - pensou Hermione. Fingiu não estar admirada. Beijou-o outra vez e cessou o beijo com um soco, atirando-o à água!

Como és idiota!! Eu nunca te procuraria para te beijar! A hora da vingança chegou meu querido! – Hermione tinha o rosto iluminado pela vitória de ver Malfoy humilhado.

SUA SANGUE-DE-LAMA!!!! –rosnou.

Hermione pegou nas roupas do loiro e e coma varinha fê-las desaparecer.

Espero que te saibas desenrascar desta! – cuspiu-lhe.

Agora meninas!! – avisou Hermione.

As 3 sairam de trás dos arbustos, gritando o feitiço Lumos, e apontando para Malfoy (que já tinha saído da água para impedir que Hermione levasse as suas roupas).

Viu-se tudo...!

Ihh Mione o seu loirinho até que não é nada mau, olha aew! – Apontou Nay.

Gostas? – ironizou Hermione.

Ai eu adorei! – continuou Aline.

É uma vista das melhores! – terminou Ginny, que segurava dois foguetes que os muggles costumam por nos bolos, e que ela tinha posto um feitiço permanente para não se apagar.

Malfoy, ISTO É PARA APRENDERES A NÃO TE METERES COM QUEM NÃO DEVES!! – Concluiu Hermione.

Vais pagar caro por isto, Granger!!! – disse Draco, furioso, tapando as partes baixas com as mãos.

Estás timido? – disse Hermione, descarada. – Quero ver como vais voltar para o castelo!!!

E tu vais apanhar uma bela detenção, junto com as tuas amiguinhas!

Não me digas... Deves achar que eu sou parva, não? Tu vais entrar pelo salão principal, como vieste ao mundo, e eu – completou, inocentemente – vou estar muito quietinha e sossegadinha na minha sala comum... É claro que o Ron e o Harry me vão dar cobertura... – disse, triunfante.

Hermione, você não acha que a gente deveria fazer um feitiço para atrasar a vinda dele? Para a gente não ser pega! – disse Aline, divertindo-se

É, Line, tens razão... – pronunciou o feitiço, e disse – vamos embora... Já tivemos muita diversão por hoje!!

Dirigiram-se para o castelo, com um Malfoy muiiiiiito irritado para trás, prometendo vingança!

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou satisfeita. O seu plano tinha corrido bem... Melhor que bem! Tinha corrido optimamente bem!

E digamos que ele não é nada de se deitar fora

- Tu irritas-me mesmo, consciencia... – suspirou.

Dirigiu-se para o salão, mas esbarrou-se com alguem no caminho.

- Peço desculpa – disse um rapaz moreno, de cabelo preto, que lhe caía rebeldemente para os olhos azuis vivos, nada parecidos com os de Draco, que eram azuis acizentados. Ajudou-a a levantar-se, mas ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Hum...er...pois...errrr digo... foi culpa minha, eu é que ia distraida.. e... – Ela estava perdida agora no corpo dele. Ceus... ele tinha um corpo fantástico!

Ele sorriu, enigmático.

- Tu és a chefe de turma, certo? – ela acenou, ainda sem a capacidade de fala. – Bem, só espero não levar detenção por causa disto! – sorriu.

Ela recompôs-se, e lançou um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- Claro que não! E também não posso dar detenção se nem sequer sei o teu nome! – disse, sorridente. Eu sou um génio, pensou.

- Claro! – estendeu a mão, que ela apertou – Sou Nuno High. Ravenclaw. Não preciso de perguntar quem tu és... – olhou discretamente para o corpo dela. – Toda a gente te conhece...

- Sério?

- Bem... digamos que o teu titulo de Chefe de Turma ajudou a algumas... mudanças... feitas por ti mesma...

Ela entendeu. Sorriu.

- Bem, vou tomar o pequeno almoço.

- Eu acompanho-a! – estendeu o braço, elegantemente.

Entraram no salão, e ele sorriu para ela, a dizer que depois falavam, afastando-se para a mesa dos Ravenclaw. Ela foi ainda meio sonhadora para a mesa dos Gryffindor, onde duas brasileiras e uma ruivinha esperavam, muito curiosas, o que se tinha passado!

- Boa tarde - disse Hermione, sentando-se, e servindo-se de Sumo de Abobora, com um ar abobado no rosto.

Ginny olhou para o relógio de pulso, num gesto irónico.

- Vejamos, são 8:00 da manhã... nestas alturas, a gente costuma dizer... BOM DIA! E não boa tarde, Mione!

- Você não perde tempo mesmo, hein? – disse Nara – Ainda falam de mim!

- Como??? O que queres dizer? – disse, confusa.

- Simples... 1º o loirinho das cobras... depois o morenaço da Ravenclaw... Você é fogo...!

- E o loirinho é agua... portanto ela precisa dele para apagar o fogo... – murmurou Aline consigo própria, lembrando-se das palavras de Nay.

- Nay!!! Como podes sequer compará-los? O Malfoy é um idiota... o Nuno não... – estava de novo sonhadora.

- Mione, ele é um idiota – disse Harry, sério – Depois do Ron e do Malfoy, ele é um conquistador de raparigas! Usa e deita fora!

- Heeeeeeeey! – reclamou Ron – Falas isso como se fosse mau! Eu já expliquei – disse ele, com os olhos cerrados – Eu só dou um pouco de Ron Weasley ás moças que estão á espera!!!

Nara estava a ficar purpura... isso não era bom...

- Oh oh... – disse Aline, afastando-se de Nay. Não queria estar por perto quando ocorresse a explosão.

- SEU... SEU... IDIOTA! CAFAGESTE! CARA SEM VERGONHA! – disse, levantando-se, e gritando para Ron. Todo o salão estava silencioso.

- Nara... o que...?

- GALINHA! AONDE VOCÊ TAVA NA OUTRA NOITE, HEEEEEEEEEEIN?- disse, desafiadora.

- Oras!!! Eu estava... estava... – procurava uma desculpa – Estava a jogar xadrez com o Harry no quarto! Não estava?

Olhou rapido para Harry.

- Não estavas nada, Ron! Não sejas mentiroso! – disse Ginny, indignada.

- Como sabes que eu não estava?

- Porque... PORQUE SEI! Tenho que ir, adeuzinho! – disse corada, saindo do salão. Harry também estava bastante corado...

- NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO RONALD WEASLEY!!! VOLTA AQUI! – disse Nara, correndo atrás de Ron, pelo salão...

Hermione, Aline e Harry riam-se.

- Eles nunca vão se acertar! – dizia Aline, enxugando as lágrimas.

Do outro lado, na mesa dos Slytherin, Draco procurava por uma vingança. Ao ver Hermione a sorrir e a rir com os amigos, como se nada se tivesse passado, ficou furioso. Ainda mais furioso ficou quando se deu por si a pensar nos quentes beijos que tinham dado perto do lago. Ela era mesmo...

TU GOSTAS DELA! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Draco ficou furioso, e sem pensar, dirigiu-se á mesa dos Gryffindor. Todos olhavam estupefactos. Draco Malfoy na mesa dos Gryffindor? Não era um cenário comum!

Hermione parou de rir, e olhou. O loiro vinha, furioso, á mesa dos Gryffindor. Aline olhou para ela, com uma cara de Ele-vem-revidar.

Hermione levantou-se, e disse:

- O que raio estás a fazer na nossa mesa?

Malfoy olhou para ela desafiadoramente. Todo o salão estava em absoluto silencio. Então, ele pegou no copo de sumo de abobora dela, e despejou-o em cima de Hermione. Ninguém se atrevia sequer a respirar.

- Vim retribuir a molha de ontem. Não queria que ficasses tão... seca...

- SEU... SEU!!!! ARGHHH – pegou na travessa dos ovos mexidos, e espetou-os na cara do Slytherin á sua frente.

Ele pegou na tarte de maçã, e atirou á cara dela. Então, uma infeliz Hufflepuff, disse a frase proibida.

- OH PAH!!!! GUERRA DE COMIDA!!!

Foi o caos. Bananas, pudim, sumo de abobora, agua, tortas, torradas, salsichas, ovos mexidos, bolos, leite, manteiga, e até alguem que foi desancantar farinha a algum lado... Ninguém estava a salvo!

- CHEGA!!!! – gritou o professor Dumbledore, tirando o pudim dos oculos meia-lua. – MR.MALFOY, MISS GRANGER! SIGAM-ME!

Hermione (que estava com restos de tarte de maçã, sumo de abóbora, e um pouco de bolo de chocolate no meio do seu cabelo) e Draco (que tinha os ovos mexidos no cabelo loiro, o corpo molhado com leite e tinha levado uma punhada de farinha) seguiram o professor Dumbledore.

**N/A - REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!**


	7. Surpresas Parte 2!

**Cap. 7 - Surpresas (2)!**

Hermione vinha cabisbaixa, pelos jardins, dirigindo-se á aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, com Draco ao lado. O professor tinha ameaçado tirar-lhes o titulo de Chefes de turma se continuassem a agir daquela forma.

Hermione pôs-se em frente a Draco.

- Malfoy, seu nojentinho da merda, se eu perder o lugar, é tudo culpa tua! – disse ameaçadoramente, com um dedo apontado á face dele.

- Olha só quem fala! Eu só fui dar o troco... Ou esperavas que eu ficasse sentadinho depois do que tu resolveste fazer ontem com as tuas amiguinhas?

- Oras Malfoy! – disse ela, sorrindo sarcásticamente – Eu só te fiz um favor!

- Um favor?!?!? Atirar-me á agua??? AHHH... consideras isso um favor, é? Por Merlin, Granger! Eu sempre achei que não devias ter cérebro, mas agora tenho a certeza!!!

- Malfoy... Ambos sabemos que tu querias! – disse, chegando perto dele, encostando a sua perna ao corpo dele, pondo-lhe uma mão atrás da nuca – Mas tu não és bom o suficiente para mim... – continuou o seu caminho.

- Vais-te arrepender, Granger! – disse, os olhos azuis perfurando a pequena figura curvelinia de Hermione, que ía mais á frente.

Hermione sem sequer lhe dar resposta, aproximou-se do seu grupo habitual. As duas morenas, e a ruiva, olhavam-na ansiosas.

- Mione, que cenário foi aquele ali atrás? – começou Ginny.

- Erm, hum, cenário? Qual? Eu encostada a um troll? – sorriu com sarcasmo. – Isso foi só um ajuste de contas! Ele que não pense, que eu vou ouvir mais um sermão de desapontamento do professor Dumbledore.

- É Mione, foi mal. Quer dizer, foi bom. Toda gente jogando comida à cara dos outros, até que eu gostei! Mas você quase se ferrou. – disse Aline.

- Que história é essa, da comida, gente? Houve uma batalha de comida e ninguém me chamou? Mas que amigas hein? Eu ADORO guerras de comida! – falou Nay, um pouco para o amuado.

- Ah, Nay, você saiu correndo daquele jeito, atrás do Rony, que eu nem tive tempo de te dizer um adeus! – justificou-se Aline.

- Mas então e como ficaram as coisas com o Ron? – quis saber Hermione.

- Eu falei pra ele, que eu não tinha cara de otária! Dando pr'á cima das outras garotas nas minhas costas! Que cara de pau! – barafustou a brasileira, com uma ponta de ciúmes no rosto.

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com o meu querido irmão. Vamos ver quem é mais casmurro. – Ginny fez um sorriso, que Hermione quase jurava, que era igual ao de Malfoy.

As aulas corriam bem, embora à noite houvesse sempre montanhas de TPC's, o 7º ano, apesar de ser o último, era bem simples. Afinal de contas, o NPF's, já tinham sido feitos, (claro que no caso de Hermione, tinha tido muitos "Excede as expectativas" e alguns "Brilhantes").

O tempo estava cada vez mais frio, e o baile de Haloween aproximava-se.

Sábado de manhã...

Hermione levantou-se bastante contente. Preparou-se e desceu para a sala.

- Uh, Malfoy hoje madrugaste, ou foi impressão minha? - Perguntou Hermione um pouco surpreendida. Malfoy estava sentado na mesa, com uma tesoura e alguns recortes na mão. – Tão cedo a preparar o jornal? – continuou.

Malfoy continuou a fitar os recortes e disse sem interesse:

- Acontece, que nem todos são como tu.

- Ai sim? Então e o que estás tu a publicar? – Hermione tirou-lhe os recortes das mãos, pensando que fosse mais alguma vingança da parte dele. Leu. Não se tratava de vingança nenhuma. Apenas falava de um pequeno incêndio na loja de Caldeirões. Acompanhado com uma foto, em que vários bruxos, apontavam as suas varinha para o telhado, enquanto estas deitavam um enorme jacto de água.

Ficou um pouco desapontada, esperava que fosse algum artigo sobre ela. Ao menos seria mais um maneira de se vingar.

- Vejo que o fizeste sem problemas.

- Eu já te disse, que não preciso de ti para nada. – continuou.

- Então sendo assim podes continuar a fazê-lo SÓZINHO... – sem que esperasse a resposta dele, saiu, mas voltou de novo a entrar.

- Não te esqueças de pôr o artigo no jornal, sobre o baile. E também não te esqueças que é para o próximo fim de semana. E também... – deu por si a berrar para quatro paredes.

- Mas onde é o estúpido do Malfoy foi? Grrrrrrrrr!! – Hermione odiava ser ignorada, principalmente pelo...Malfoy...

Hermione, porque é que te chateias, quando o Malfoy não te liga?!

CALOU! – berrou consigo própria.

Realmente aquele Malfoy tirava-a do sério, é pior de tudo é que ela não se importava.

Deixou a sala comum dos dois e desceu rumo ao salão.

Entrou.

De novo mesmas caras. Aline, estava sentada ao lado de Ginny e pareciam ambas, muito alegres. Hermione riu-se, ao ver Nay de costas para Ron, ouvindo a conversa das outras duas, deixando Ron com cara de parvo a olhar para ela. Harry ria-se também.

- Bom dia. – disse a rapariga de caracóis.

- Bom dia só se for para ti. – disse Ron amuado, com estado de Nara.

- Ron, eu avisei-te! – falou Hermione seriamente.

- Bom dia Mione! – cumprimentou Harry, Aline e Ginny.

- Então como vão as coisas com o Malfoy? – sussurrou Ginny, de modo a que só as quatro ouvissem.

- Está tudo mais calmo. Aquela vingança fez-lhe bem. – sorriu.

- Mione acho melhor você ficar atenta. Tanta calma, dá até pr'a estranhar! – concluiu Aline.

- Não se preocupem. Ele não tem hipótese. – disse descansada.

-Pessoal, hoje eu e o Ron, vamos conhecer o novo professor de Quidditch.

- Belezaaaa! – gritou Nay.

Ron olhou para ela desafiadoramente.

- Já te passou o amuo?

- Ouviu alguem falando, Line? – perguntou ela, olhando para o ar. – - Mas bem, como eu ia dizendo, BELEZAAAAA! Porque eu AMOOOOOOOO Quadribol!

- Quadi-quê?? – perguntava Harry, estupfacto.

- Ué, Quadribol! – Dizia Aline, indignada.

- Quidditch... A gente chama de Quadribol, lá no Brasil.

- Ah é... – respondeu Ron. Nara olhou para ele e voltou a dar-lhe as costas. Ron fez uma cara serio/comica, grunhiu qualquer coisa como "Não percebo o que fiz eu para merecer isto", e entreteve-se com as salsichas, e nem ligou para um bonita Ravenclaw do 5ºano que lhe pediu para lhe mostrar uma sala.

- Olá! Sabes aonde é a sala de Transfiguração? – disse, piscando exageradamente os olhos.

Ron olhou para ela, sem nenhuma expressao. Depois disse, num tom de voz vazio.

- Essa sala fica precisamente num sitio que fica num lugar que fica perto desse sitio. Hás-de lá ter.

Hermione inclinou-se para baixo da mesa para não se rir da cara da Ravenclaw, Aline continuava a comer as torradas com geleia, Harry olhava incrédulo, e Nara continuava como se nada se tivesse passado. So Ginny é que disse, num tom de voz irónico.

- Isso Nay. Tu fazes-lhe bem, mulher... Está na hora das aulinhas, e que tal mexermos os nossos rabiotes lindos e maravilhosos?

Todos olharam com cara de parvos para Ginny, que estava com a alegria estampada no rosto.

- Gin? – disse Aline

- EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – berrou Ginny

- Eu estou aqui, poh! Não precisa berrar, acha que eu sou surda, mulher de Merlin?

- Nãããão! Não sou de Merlin nada!!! – disse, olhando de esguelha para Harry, o que não passou despercebido às raparigas, nem ao próprio Harry. Só Ron é que olhava para Nara e não percebeu sequer que a irmã estava a "olhar" para o melhor amigo.

- Vamos mas é para as aulas... Já sabem o meu ódio por atrasos! – queixou-se Hermione, que já estava aborrecida com o loiro. Será que ele não se ia tentar vingar? Ela não sabia porquê, mas adorava irritá-lo!

- Vamos – disse Nara, levantando-se.

Aline, Nara e Hermione iam a falar alegremente pelo corredor, (Ginny já tinha ido para a sua sala) quando alguém esbarrou em Hermione. Esta caiu no chão.

- Será que só nos vamos encontrar desta forma? – disse uma voz quente, masculina.

Hermione olhou para cima.

- Nuno... Eh Pah... desculpa... Estou sempre na lua... – desculpou-se.

Aline e Nara olhavam atentamente, junto com Harry e Ron. Também estavam presentes alguns membros dos Ravenclaw.

- Sem problema – disse, fitando-a nos olhos. Ela corou de repente, como se sentisse que os seus segredos estavam todos a ser desvendados. Instintivamente, pensou no Malfoy. Ficaram assim a olhar-se, até que uma voz sarcástica do fundo do corredor se fez ouvir.

- Será que podiam deixar de trocar esses olhares todos melosos e desimpedir o corredor?

Hermione fechou os olhos, Aline e Nara olharam uma para a outra. Nuno ficou muito calmo e olhou Malfoy, que abria passagem entre os estudantes.

- Tsk tsk... É tããããããão feio namorar no corredor... – dizia Malfoy, num tom irónico de reprovação.

- Malfoy, arranja uma vida – sibilou Hermione.

- Incomodado, Malfoy? – disse Nuno, olhando para ele com uma incrivel cara de superioridade. Nuno tinha pontas de Slytherin no seu sangue... Pena que não sabia com quem se estava a meter!

- Com escumalha como vocês? Não. Mas estou incomodado com o facto de vocês estarem a entupir o corredor, por isso, tiremos uns... 10 pontos a cada equipa? – olhou para o contador de pontos, e estes diminuiram magicamente – Muito melhor – sorriu irónico – Circulem, circulem! – disse, com um movimento de mão, passando por entre o "parzinho", e embatendo ao de leve no ombro de Nuno.

Já estavam atrasados, por isso disseram um Xau e dirigiram-se para as suas salas, e Aline disse baixinho para Nara, encarando uma Hermione furiosa andando na frente delas:

- Nay, tu acha que a Hermione está gostando do Ravenclawzinho?

- Sei não... ela ficou furibunda...

- Ahhhhh... Que pena!

- Pena? – disse Nay – PENA? Line!!!! Ele é um Slytherin, um Malfoy purinho!

- O que tem isso? – disse Aline, indignada – Pessoas mudam! E eu sempre achei que a Mione ia mudar o loirinho!

Sonhando, Line... sonhando muito, né?

A manhã passou bastante calma, pelo menos para Hermione, uma vez que Ron e Nara continuavam...bem...amuados.

(À hora de almoço...)

- E aí, Harry? Quando é o vosso jogo de Quadribol? Quero conhecer o professor!! – perguntou Nay num tom mais alto de modo que o ruivo ouvisse.

- Para que queres conhecer o professor de Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H?! – barafustou Ron, começando a ficar vermelho nas orelhas.

- Escuta aqui seu...

- Ham ham! – Ginny não deixou a amiga terminar e decidiu intervir, antes que acabassem mais amuados ainda. – Vem aí correio! – apontou para as dezenas de corujas que sobrevoavam as suas cabeças.

Várias corujas pousaram em frente do grupo Gryffindor.

Era uma coruja cinzenta muito activa.

Aproximou-se de Hermione e esta desenrolou o envelope. Era estranho, os pais não costumavam escrever-lhe fora da época natalícia...

" Para: Hermione Granger, 7º ano, Gryffindor – Hogwarts;

De: Nuno Hight...".

Por momentos engoliu em seco. Porque é que ele não tinha dito nada e mandara-lhe uma carta? Meteu rapidamente no bolso do manto, e suspirou na esperança de que nenhuma das amigas tivesse visto.

Levantou os olhos da mesa, ninguém parecia ter reparado.

- Hum, gente está na hora de irmos! – Avisou.

- Pois... – disse Harry um pouco para o chateado. Ele e Ginny iam ter aulas em salas separadas...

Todos se levantaram menos Harry e Ginny.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Ron, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Erm...estou só à procura de um...ahum...

- Livro! – completou Harry começando a ficar corado.

- É isso! Sou tão esquecida! – e apontou o dedo para a cabeça.

- Está bem. Vemo-nos lá em cima Harry. – Ron dirigiu-se para a saída do salão.

Harry e Ginny esperaram que os amigos saíssem do salão, (assim como todos os outros alunos)...

- Er, bem eu tenho de...

- Shhh! - Não teve tempo de acabar. Harry beijou Ginny calorosamente e ambos coraram.

- Então até logo. – Ginny deu-lhe um beijo na face. E saiu do salão.

A próxima aula era a de Adivinhação.

Hermione, Nara, Aline, Ron e Harry entraram na sala. Agora era um centauro que lhes dava aulas, uma vez que no 5º ano após a expulsão da professora Trelawney, graças à Umbridge, tinha-se reformado.

A sala estava escura e o tecto reflectia estrelas e luas que rodavam incessantemente. O cheiro a incenso era intenso como sempre e parecia que aquecia o ar.

Era acolhedor...mas não para ter Transfiguração, pois era propicio a umas longas sestas.

- Esta sala tá linda! Olha só! – Comentou Nay.

- Ih...vai ficar ainda melhor pra você Nay, é um professor! É um centauro, eu acho. – disse Aline com os olhos bem abertos.

- Ah ta... – agora em tom mais baixo – mas o meu Roniquinho é bem melhor! – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pensei que odiasse ele! – interrogou-se Aline.

- Você acha que consigo odiar uma coisa daquelas?! – nem brincando! Apenas gosto de vê-lo sofrer um pouquinho, né? – falou com a maior das naturalidades.

- Aline sorriu. – Pobres garotos...! Né Mioni? – Aline virou-se para a mesa de trás onde Hermione, estava sozinha, a ler o seu bilhete do Nuno.

- Escondeu rapidamente o papel. – É deve ser! – disfarçou.

-Ué Mione? Há alguma coisa que a gente não sabe? – Agora Nara também olhava para trás?

- Ham ham! As meninas importam-se de prestar mais atenção à aula? – O professor olhava-as com cara de poucos amigos.

- Claro! – Assegurou Hermione. Pela primeira vez sentia-se aliviada por um professor as chamar à atenção.

Quando a aula terminou seguiram-se as de Transfiguração e por fim Poções. A tarde estava calma e Hermione tinha ficado de encontrar-se com Nuno na biblioteca.

- Bem pessoal, podem para o salão, já vou ter convosco. Vou só fazer umas pesquisas na biblioteca.

- Não me digas que essa pesquisa tem olhos azuis e cabelo moreno? – sussurrou-lhe Ginny (que já estava de novo com eles).

Hermione admirava muito a astúcia da amiga.

- Bem na verdade é sim. Mas...dispenso gracinhas! – dirigiu-se para a biblioteca sem dar mais explicações.

Nuno estava sentado nas mesas do canto, distraindo-se com um livro.

- Er, olá. – sorriu Hermione. – Estás muito concentrado!

Nuno sorriu ao vê-la. – É uma boa forma de passar o tempo...

- Vens até lá fora? – perguntou ele.

- Claro! – Acompanhou-o a morena de caracóis.

Dirigiram-se para o pátio. A tarde era calma e o céu estava limpo e com uma cor alaranjada. Assim como as folhas das árvores.

Sentaram-se no chão e conversaram até quase se fazer noite.

Talvez devêssemos ir para...dentro. – falou Hermione. Mas Nuno não parecia ouvir, olhava-a fixa e profundamente. Aproximaram-se, até quase se beijarem.

Ambos estavam nervosos, embora Hermione o demonstrasse mais.

- Acho que é melhor irmos. – afastou-se e esperou uma reacção.

- Er, desculpa. Tens razão. – corou.

- Eu pergunto-me, será que nos podemos encontrar amanhã talvez? – fitou-a.

- Talvez. – despediu-se com um beijo no rosto dele.

- Hermione entrou no salão ainda meio aluada. Não sabia o que sentir.

- Ei, Mioni! Chegou bem na hora! Estão servindo um delicioso bolo de chocolate não quer provar não? – Perguntou-lhe Nara enquanto lhe fazia inveja com uma fatia.

- Ahum? Estavas a falar comigo? Se estavas desc...

- Mioni 'tou começando até a ficar preocupada! É bolo de chocolate pow! Que outra coisa pode ter melhor que isso? – olhou de esguelha para o ruivinho.

- Claro, bolo! – Acordou da hipnose. Sentou-se rapidamente e fez o ar mais natural do Mundo.

As amigas olharam para ela, como quem lhe lê a mente.

- Tem mais qualquer coisa nessa pesquisa à biblioteca não tem? – perguntou Aline entusiasmada.

- Ou mais alguém... – sugeriu Ginny com um olhar trocista.

- Argh! Não consigo manter nenhum segredo convosco pois não? – disse entre risos e revolta.

- Mas é que nem pensando! A gente tem de saber de tudo claro! – afirmou Nay orgulhosa.

- O.k., O.k., conto-vos nos dormitórios. – segredou-lhes.

- Bem, Harry, Ron...não nos levem a mal mas ainda temos coisas a fazer e não nos queremos deitar tarde. – Discursou Ginny enquanto as quatro se levantavam.

- Já? – Perguntou Harry meio para o escandalizado.

- Amanhã é outro dia... – Ginny piscou-lhe o olho disfarçadamente, deixando-o a sorrir para si mesmo.

Como elas sabiam dar-lhes a volta! São mulheres e basta! (GIRLS POWA!)

(Quando chegaram a um corredor deserto, uma vez que Hermione não dormia nos dormitórios Gryffindor).

- Vá Mioni, agora já pode falar o que rolou entre você e o moreninho, ou será entre você e o loirinho? – Nay fez uma cara maldosa.

Ginny observava atenta.

- É Mioni! Conta aew! – Aline dava pequenos pulos de entusiasmo.

- Bah! Porque é que não consigo esconder-vos um único segredo? – Riu-se. – Bem não aconteceu nada de especial, eu e o Nuno fomos dar um passeio e quase... – Quase quê?! – Perguntaram as três em uníssono. - ...quase nos beijamos. – suspirou Hermione.

- E o loirinho? Você já esqueceu ele?! – perguntou Nay escandalizada. (Ela adorava-os, porque simplesmente se odiavam, e como ela sempre diz: "Opostos se atraem!").

Hermione olhou para Nara com uma cara de "esperavas-o-quê?". – Eu nunca gostei dele Nara! – tentou mentir. Mas mentir não era sem dúvida o dom de Hermione.

- Ah, conta outra! – Continuou Nay.

- O.k., sinto falta que o Malfoy pegue comigo e daí?! O Nuno é uma pessoa excelente! Enquanto o vosso "loirinho" é um besta, tá? – Hermione estava bastante corada, tinha admitido que sentia falta do Malfoy.

- Tá...mas Mioni pensa bem, olha que o loirinho tem tudo no sítio se não o quiser, quem acaba pegando ele sou eu! – fez uma cara cómica. Todas se riram.

- Vamo mas é dormir, que amanhã temos um professor de Quadribol p'ra conhecer! – Disse Aline cheia de vida.

Ginny sorriu.

Despediram-se e Hermione dirigiu-se para os dormitórios dos prefeitos.

Ainda era cedo, e Malfoy com certeza estaria no salão a posar para o seu fã clube. Entrou no quarto atirou-se para a cama. Ficou imóvel durante breves minutos, até se sentir observada.

Estava escuro...Pareceu ouvir uns ruídos vindos de perto das estantes. Decidiu ignorar, sentia-se demasiado cansada para se levantar.

- Não tens medo do escuro Granger? – Aquela voz sussurrou-lhe perto do ouvido. Hermione sentiu-se gelada. Levantou-se e acendeu a luz da varinha.

- Não...estou habituada a lidar com lobisomens todos os dias. –disse tentando parecer indiferente.

- Lobisomens devoram... – aproximou-se repentinamente dela, encurralando-a entre a parede e o seu peito - O que é que aquele palhaço quer de ti?! – Aproximou-se ainda mais.

- O que é que tu tens haver com isso?! E já agora sofro de claustrofobia, afasta-te!! – tentou libertar-se. - Até parece que está com ciúmes do Nuno! - Pensava também no que Nara lhe tinha dito: "Opostos se atraem...".

Pensou que Malfoy começasse com insinuações estúpidas, mas em vez disso sussurrou-lhe mais uma vez ao ouvido.

- Tenho tudo haver com isso... – estavam tão perto que Hermione lhe ouvia a respiração.

Olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. Hermione estava a começar a ficar corada e com demasiado calor. Não queria que aquilo voltasse a acontecer, mas desejava-o. Malfoy beijou-a lentamente, e Hermione respondeu ao beijo. Ficaram assim breves momentos, até que Hermione o empurrou (embora sem grande sucesso) e, quando ia levantar a mão para lhe dar um estalo, Draco desviou-se e fitou a Lua Cheia que se via através da janela e o luar lhe batia no rosto.

- Gostaste? E não digas que não sou melhor que aquele coitado. – falou com indiferença.

- Sonha comigo Granger. – mandou-lhe um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Pela primeira vez Malfoy tinha deixado Hermione sem resposta.

Hermione deu consigo às escuras e agarrada ainda à varinha. Tremia e o coração batia fortemente. Realmente tinha de lhe dar a razão era bem melhor que o Nuno. Abanou a cabeça de revolta.

"Sonha comigo Granger!" Bah! Quem ele pensa que é? – murmurou furiosa, mas...feliz.

Vocês amam-se!

- O quê?! Vou fingir que nem ouvi, merda de consciência!!

Depois de muitas voltas e reviravoltas, Draco não conseguia adormecer. E ele já se estava a irritar.

-Porque é que eu fui lá?! Porquê? Porque é que eu não fiquei quietinho?

Porque não suportas a ideia de ela ser de alguém que não da tua pessoa. Vá, admite, estás caidinha pela leoa!

- Só não admito porque ainda não acabei o que tinha de acabar com ela! Ela vai entrar no MEU jogo... o jogo que EU controlo...

Mas nem com este pensamento ele conseguia adormecer. Revoltava-o e aterrorizava-o a ideia de a morena pensar sequer em alguém que não fosse ele. Ele e ele. Ele não queria pensar assim: para ele, deveria ser tudo um jogo, não? Um jogo onde ELE controlava. Mas foi ela quem ficou com todo o poder. Como, ele não sabia.

Desde quando é que um Malfoy sentia "aquilo"?

- Eu não sinto "aquilo"... Não sinto...

Estava decidido a esquecer tudo o que tivesse a ver com ela. Tudo. Até do seu "joguinho" ele desistiria. Sabia que aquilo apenas o iria levar a um estado de auto-destruição.

No dia seguinte, Aline e Nara e Ginny estavam a tomar o pequeno almoço e a dar notas de 0 a 10 aos rapazes que iam a passar.

- Olha olha! – disse Nay, apontando para um rapaz alto e moreno dos ravenclaw – AQUELE ALI MERECE UM 8! – gritou

- Fala baixo, menina! – disse Aline.

- Aquele ali dos Hufflepuf também não está nada mau! – disse Ginny, apreciativa – Cabelo castanho claro... Olhos azuis... é... nada mau!

Harry ficou muito aborrecido com aquele comentário.

Mione entra no salão, ainda sonolenta, e atira-se para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Ginny.

- ´Dia – disse a morena,esfregando os olhos.

- BOOOOOOM DIAAAAAAA MIONEEEEEEEE – berrou Nay.

- Me mata de vergonha... – Line tapou a cara com as mãos.

Então, no decorrer do pequeno almoço, que estava a decorrer normalmente, cheio do burburinho típico, ouve-se uma voz:

- OLIVER ESTÁ AQUI! OLIVER! E OS GÉMEOS TAMBÉM!

Toda a gente pára e olha, e começam todos a falar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto muita gente da mesa dos Gryffindor se levanta para abraçar os ex-alunos.

- MANINHOOOOOS – gritou Ginny, atirando-se pra cima deles.

Harry cumprimentava Oliver, e depois Fred e George. Ron também.

- Olha o nosso maninho! – dizia Fred, gozão.

- Está tão cres-ci-di-nhoooooo – George apertava as bochechas de Ron.

- Heeey, parem com isso! Eu já não sou nenhuma criança, por Merlin! – Ron tentava não corar.

Hermione levantou-se e foi cumprimentá-los, voltando de seguida para a mesa, acompanhada de Oliver, Fred, George, Harry, Ron e Ginny.

- Meninas, estes são Oliver, Fred e George – disse a morena, apontando respectivamente.

- Não Mione, eu sou o George! – queixava-se um dos gémeos.

- Parace impossivel!

- Vocês são tão parecidos, o que é que querem? – respondeu Hermione, sorridente.

Aline estava muito calada a olhar para Oliver. Os olhos dela subiam e desciam o corpo do ex-Keeper, subiam e desciam, subiam e desciam, subiam e...

Aline levou uma cotovelada de Nay.

- Pára com isso, estou ficando tonta!

Aline corou.

- Vocês são brasileiras? – perguntou Oliver, meio embaraçado.

- Ééééééééééééé – disse Nay – de Pernambuco...

- Capital do Forró! – disse Aline, sorrindo e fingindo uma pequena dança.

- AHHHH MOLEQUEEE, AS SAUDADES QUE EU TENHO DE DANÇAR FORRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ – berrou Nay.

Ficaram a falar até dar o toque, onde tiveram que se dirigir para as aulas. Aline estava estranhamente... sonhadora...

- Aline? Tem alguma coisa que queres contar para nós? – disse Hermione, sorridente.

- É Line! Tu sabe que a gente te ama! Então FALA LOGO PORQUÊ VOCÊ ESTA ASSIM!

- Vixi, fala baixo! – gesticulou com as mãos... – Eu achei Oliver tão bonitinho...

- ACHOU, NÉ ALINEEEE? – berrou Mione, só para a chatear. Aline pos as mãos na frente da cara e saiu disparada pelo corredor, com os alunos do terceiro ano a olhar para elas.

**N/A : Peço imensa desculpa pela demora REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Associação de Estudantes

**N/A: aafff! desculpem a demora a postar outro capítulo. Eu sei que passou muito tempo (não sei ao certo quanto, mas sei que foi muito!). Agradeço a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews - incentivaram-me muito a continuar esta fanfic! Por isso, já sabem, não deixem de comentar no final! **

**Um aviso: as vozes da consciência aparecem a negrito.**

**Obrigada e prometo ser mais breve da próxima vez!! DD**

**_WickedAleena_**

**Cap. 8 - Associação de Estudantes**

Na hora do almoço, Dumbledore pediu silêncio ao salão.

- Olá queridos estudantes!! – sorriu – Após reunião com os professores, achamos melhor organizar uma Associação de Estudantes! – murmurios no salão – E alguns devem estar a perguntar-se... O QUE É UMA ASSOCIAÇÃO DE ESTUDANTES? – "falou" ele em "voz mais alta", devido á excitação da própria ideia.

Nara chegou perto de Harry e murmurou:

- Ele está ficando louquinho!! – Harry sorriu.

- Bem! – continuou Dumbledore – Uma associação de estudantes consiste num grupo de estudantes, que vão, digamos, dar vida á escola! E, em certos aspectos, dar ideias para melhorá-la! Não serão os professores a escolher, mas vocês próprios! Ou seja, um grupo de estudantes vão-se organizar, com um líder, é claro, que irá controlar todo o processo. Os grupos são as "listas". Cada lista irá fazer as suas "promessas eleitorais", e têm 5 dias para organizarem debates com as outras listas, afixarem papéis a tentar convencer os eleitores.

Um burburinho percorreu o salão.

- Professor Dumbledore? – retorquiu Hermione. Ouviram-se alguns comentários da mesa dos slytherin, do género: "mas nem aqui ela consegue estar calada?" e "Sangue de Lama irritante!!"

- Sim, Miss Granger?

- O objectivo da criação da Associação de Estudantes é para organizar eventos? E trabalhar para a diversão e o bem estar dos alunos?

- Correctíssimo, Miss Granger, só não lhe atribuo pontos porque não estamos numa aula. – Hermione corou de satisfação.

O burburinho voltou.

- Agora, um pequeno pormenor – toda a gente se calou de imediato – Nós já escolhemos os líderes para cada grupo. – Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, como a pensar "Tu escolheste os lideres, velho gagá. Eu fiquei a assistir!". – Achamos justo que fossem a Miss Granger e o Mr. Malfoy os lideres de cada lista.

Todo o salão começou a falar ao mesmo tempo. Draco estava deliciado. Rapidamente se esqueceu da promessa feita a si próprio. Ele ia competir com a Granger. Ahhh, ia ser mais facil que tirar um chupa das mãos de um bebé. Ou assim pensava o loiro!

Hermione também estava deliciada! O Malfoy ia pagar por tudo o que tinha feito!

- Cada lista pode ter 10 membros, incluíndo o Líder. Por isso, Mr.Malfoy, Miss Granger, só podem convidar 9 pessoas para fazer parte da vossa lista, e tentar ganhar as eleições com essas pessoas. Entreguem-me as listas até dia 13. Bom almoço!

* * *

Hermione estava na Sala comum dos chefes de Turma. A sua Lista ía ser a A, lista A. Gostava de A. Mordia a caneta. Quem iria escolher para fazer parte da sua lista?

Obviamente, não podia escolher pessoal só dos Gryffindor, por uma questão estratégica. Precisava de ter gente de outras equipas, para que os amigos dessas pessoas votassem na lista dela. Sorriu.

**LISTA A **

Presidente – Hermione Granger

1)Aline Amorim – Gryffindor

2)Nara Laís – Gryffindor

3)Ginny Weasley – Gryffindor

4)Ron Weasley – Gryffindor

5)Harry Potter – Gryffindor

6)Dean Thomas – Gryffindor

7)Luna Lovegood – Ravenclaw

8)Hannah Abott – Hufflepuff

9)Nuno Hight – Ravenclaw

Sorriu para a Lista. Tinha a impressão que se iria divertir muuuuuuito!

Nesse momento, ouviu a porta do salão bater. Draco entrou descontraidamente na sala e olhou para Hermione fazendo aquele olhar irritante típico de um Malfoy.

Olhos para os papéis dela.

- Tu, lista A?! – Riu-se.

Hermione olhou para ele com cara de qué-qu'este-gajo-quer?

- Malfoy...faz um favor a ti próprio e DESAPARECE!! – gritou.

- Não desapareço sem que as coisas fiquem bem esclarecidas! EU sou da lista A, porque EU sou um Malfoy e porque os MALFOYS mandam!! – rosnou. Encontravam-se os dois de pé, junto da secretária.

Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Tudo bem! Se tu não tens capacidade de pelo menos uma vez na vida pensares em ser inferior aos outros, tens sérios problemas mentais...! Até acho que a lista B tenha mais haver comigo! – Malfoy riu-se de novo, como sempre estava à frente da Sangue-de-lama, que o punha fora de si.

Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto mas foi interrompido pela morena.

- Malfoy! E que seja a última vez que entras no meu quarto, ou o teu não é suficientemente grande para que não caiba lá o teu cú?! – desafiou-o.

Malfoy virou-se bruscamente para trás. Tentou controlar-se. Não suportava a ideia de ela questionar o quer que lhe pertence-se.

- Não me digas que olhaste para ele para saber se realmente era perfeito ou não? – sibilou. Aproximava-se a passos largos de Hermione que o observava de sobrancelha erguida.

- Poupa-me Malfoy...! Já vi coisa melhor que essa! – mentiu. Esperou pela reacção do loiro. Sabia que estava de novo a pisar o risco, e sabia também tal como os muggles dizem, estava a "levá-lo à serra" (**N/A: gíria portuguesa que significa: levá-lo ao limite**). Por impossível que parecesse começava a conhecer os seus pontos fracos.

- Será mesmo que viste? Ou será tudo uma manobra de diversão, para que tenhas realmente oportunidade de olhar para mim? – apontou por abaixo sorrindo maliciosamente. Draco estava agora perigosamente perto...

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedida por uma vaga de calor que lhe percorreu o corpo novamente. Malfoy encostou-se ao seu ouvido e sussurrou-lhe lentamente. – Porque é que gostas de me desafiar Granger? Começo até a pensar que te sentes atraída por mim... - aproximou-se dos lábios carnudos e vermelhos dela. Sentia um enorme desejo de beijá-la outra vez. Sentia uma enorme saudade daquele aroma doce do seu cabelo. Sentia enorme saudade de voltar a tocar naquela pele macia... Mas afastou-se. Tinha outros planos em mente. Não queria levar mais um estalo, ou mais uma joelhada que se seguia ao beijo que sempre acabava por surgir. Queria ver até que ponto conseguia seduzi-la.

Hermione acordou do seu estado sonhador. E viu Malfoy a fitá-la intensamente.

- Então Granger? Ainda estás a sonhar comigo? Sabes, tenho pena, mas gosto mais de loiras! – sorriu com a trocista.

Saiu da sala deixando Hermione enfrentando a sua própria consciência. Porque é que o Malfoy não a tinha beijado como das outras vezes? O que quereria dizer com "Começo até a pensar que te sentes atraída por mim"?

Aproximou-se da secretária e partiu o lápis na falsa hipótese que aquele acto lhe acalmasse os nervos. Havia já duas vezes que não tinha resposta para a pessoa que mais odiava no Mundo e que sempre conseguira humilhar. Porquê?! PORQUÊ?! – gritou.- Porque é que ficava sem reacção sempre que Malfoy lhe sussurrava ao ouvido e sempre que conseguia ouvir a sua respiração. Fosse o que fosse que ele tivesse em mente não podia deixar que ela fosse nas tretas dele.

Olhou ao relógio. Os Gryffindor e os Slytherin iam ter um confronto de Quidditch. Decidiu não ir. Sabia que as suas amigas iriam ficar furiosas por não ter ido com elas, mas não estava com disposição de voltar a ver o Malfoy exibir-se.

Foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama a fazer festas em Croockshanks, que, ultimamente andava solitário. Queria aproveitar o único dia da semana em que tinha a tarde sem aulas para pensar.

* * *

Eram horas do lanche e movida por alguma fome decidiu ir ao salão.

Havia poucas pessoas, o jogo talvez ainda não tivesse acabado. Recolheu algumas fatias de bolo, uma garrafa de sumo e decidiu ir contemplar o pôr-do-sol na torre de Astronomia. A passo e passo foi subindo os degraus. Chegou lá em cima estafada. Sem reparar sentou-se na varanda e respirou fundo por alguns momentos.

- Estou a ver que não sou o único amante da varanda da torre de Astronomia. – sorriu. Hermione olhou. Era Nuno, sempre bem disposto e sem nada desagradável para dizer-lhe. Muito pelo contrário. Hermione retribuiu.

- Não foste ver o jogo se Quidditch?

- Não...nunca gostei muito de assistir, só mesmo jogar. – riram-se.

- E tu porque não foste?

- Digamos que para ver pessoas desprezíveis vejo todos os dias, inclusive tenho de trabalhar juntamente com elas. – olhou amargamente.

- Estás a falar do Malfoy? Pessoas como ele merecem total desprezo, aliás sinto pena dele, é tão fraco que não tem capacidade de criar verdadeiros amigos, refugiando-se naquele tipo de personalidade.

Hermione sentiu-se melhor. Finalmente alguém a compreendia! Gostava da presença de Nuno, sentia-se sempre mais aliviada sempre que se encontravam e conversavam.

Fitaram-se. O moreno aproximou-se de Hermione e beijou-a calorosamente nos lábios. Hermione respondeu ao beijo, tentando assim esquecer o assunto: Malfoy.

O beijo cessou. Olharam-se nos olhos e ambos estavam corados. Hermione não estava pronta para encará-lo. Não agora.

* * *

Após ter saído da torre de astronomia, uma Hermione muito, muito confusa dirigia-se para os jardins. Não sabia se o jogo já tinha acabado, e nem queria saber. Só queria sentar-se perto do lago e ver a Lula gigante. Mais nada.

Depois de um tempo a olhar para ela, foi-se ouvindo um som de fundo. O som começou a aproximar-se. Ela levantou-se, curiosa, e foi ver o que se passava.

Uma onda verde e prateada saltava, feliz, pelos jardins. Hermione logo compreendeu o significado daquilo. Os Gryffindor tinham perdido. Pela primeira vez desde que o Harry entrara para a equipa, perderam para os Slytherin. A morena suspirou. Bem sabia que agora tinha de fazer o papel de amiga consoladora. Eles mereciam. Ron e Harry deviam estar fulos.

Ao passar na maré verde, esbarrou em alguém.

- Vê por onde andas, oh sangue de lama! – uma vozinha irritante fez-se ouvir.

- Parkinson, sai da frente!

- Uhhhhh, parece que alguém está irritado! Será que a sabe-tudo está infeliz por ter perdido? – Pansy fez com biquinho.

- Parkinson, dispenso os teus biquinhos, ficas horrivel mesmo assim. E já agora, eu não iria ficar furiosa por Quidditch. Jogo é jogo... Não me enervo por causa disso. E já agora, porque é que não sais da minha frente antes que eu te obrigue a isso? – Hermione estava REALMENTE a perder a paciencia.

- E o que é que me vais fazer!? Uhhhhh, que meeeeedo.

Hermione fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

- Último aviso... Sai-da-frente-Parkinson.

Pansy não se moveu um palmo.

Hermione empurrou-a com toda a força contra o chão, e a slytherin ficou coberta de lama, enquanto Mione passava por ela, altivamente.

* * *

- Mas nós mereciamos ganhar, Mione! – dizia Ron, revoltado.

Nara estava sentada no colo de Ron, acalmando-o. "Já lhe deve ter passado o amuo... pensou Hermione". Aline e Hermione e Ginny estavam sentados nos sofás á frente de Harry, Ron e Nara.

- O pior foi que ele fez batota! – Harry estava lívido de raiva.

- A sério? O que foi?

Todos fizeram silêncio..

- Mione, você não assistiu ao jogo? – perguntou Aline.

- É, eu não fui... eu lamento, pessoal! Mas eu não estava com disposição pra ir assistir Quidditch...

- A gente sentiu a tua falta, mas pensamos que tinhas entrado mais tarde e que depois te tinhas perdido, que não nos tinhas encontrado – dizia Gin.

- Deixa p'ra lá...

Após o relato das fintas traiçoeiras e das faltas cometidas, Hermione dirigiu-se para a sua sala comum.

Draco estava deitado no sofá, deleitando-se com a sua vitória. Ainda estava com o equipamento de Quidditch.

Estava cansado, e só lhe apetecia dormir. Os olhos fechavam... Mas ele abria-os. Queria ver a Granger, para poder gozá-la, e esfregar-lhe na cara que lhe tinha ganho... a ela, e ao Potter Perfeito e ao Weasel. Sorriu.

Mas não conseguiu segurar-se por muito mais tempo. Adormeceu.

Após uns momentos, Hermione entrou na sala comum, e viu Draco, deitado, a dormir. Aproximou-se um pouco. "Oh ceus... pensava ela, ele parece um anjo a dormir..."

**só mesmo quando está a dormir.**

- Tenho que concordar contigo! – respondeu a si própria.

**mas vais dizer que não gostas do lado endiabrado dele?**

- Tinha que vir a parte má do pensamento, não é?!

Afastando aqueles pensamentos, dirigu-se para o quarto e barricou-se lá dentro. Iria estudar para espairecer, e não queria interrupções.

* * *

Aline foi dar uma volta pelo castelo. Harry tinha, misteriosamente, desaparecido com Ginny, e Nay tinha ficado muito entretida a consolar Rony. Então... Ela foi dar um passeio.

Ao caminhar, pensou no Oliver... Nossa, como ele era boniiiito! E charmoso... e tudo de bom... Ahhhhhhh.

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH – gritou alguém, mesmo atrás dela.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Aline. – MAI VOCÊS QUEREM ME MATAR DE SUSTO, ÉÉÉÉ?

Os gémeos sorriram. Fred e George não mudariam, nunca! Mesmo de passeio a Hogwarts, continuavam com as partidas.

Mesmo atrás deles, estava Oliver. Aline sentiu as bochechas aquecerem.

- Não, brasileirinha! Nós não te queremos matar! – disseram em unissineo, muito santos (cof cof).

- Tu não os conheces, Aline – esta corou. Oliver ainda recordava o nome dela!! – Eles são sempre assim.

- Hogwarts já não é a mesma sem nós... – suspirou George.

- É, maninho... A escola perdeu toda a cor sem os gémeos Weasley! – continuou Fred.

Oliver olhava intensamente para Aline, facto que não passou despercebido aos gémeos...

- BEEEEEEEEEEEM, eu vou... – começou George.

- Dar uma volta. Vens George?

- Era mesmo, mesmo isso que eu estava a pensar! Vamos por aí fora contar as rachas das paredes do castelo! É, as rachas!

- Isso aí!

Saíram os dois, assobiando.

Aline e Oliver ficaram sozinhos, percebendo perfeitamente a indirecta dos gémeos.

- É... Este castelo tem muitas rachas, não achas? – perguntou Oliver, super-corado, a olhar para a parede...

- É... eu acho! Aliás, eu acho que deveriamos formar um movimento contra as rachas castelares! – completou Aline, sentindo-se uma completa idiota.

Oliver gargalhou, e olhou para ela. Aline perdeu-se no olhar dele, penetrante, e sem saber como, viu-se colada á parede, a ser beijada pelo ex-capitão dos Gryffindor.

**N/A: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWS!!**


End file.
